She's My wife
by pujikyu
Summary: Lee Hyukjae & lee Donghae adalah pasangan suami istri yang cocok dan 'yadong'. tapi kenapa tidak semua orang tau tentang pernikahan mereka? dan malah terkesan ditutup-tutupi? GS! haehyuk! sibum! Kyumin! UPDATE! RNR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

''**She's My wife''**

**Genre : romance, yadong (?), angst-**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Ide FF ini murni milik saya ****

**Warning : GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s)-**

**PROLOG!**

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi waktu Seoul, dimana biasanya semua orang tengah tertidur pulas dan memasuki dunia lain yang disebut mimpi. Suasana di subuh yang cukup basah karna rintik-rintik air hujan kali inipun terasa sangat sepi, hanya suara binatang malam saja yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan menandingi bau tanah yang basah karna tumpahan air langit.

Namun situasi berbeda bisa kita temukan di rumah megah bergaya modern yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul ini. Dari luar memang tampak sunyi senyap dan terkesan seperti rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Namun, di dalam sana terdapat 2 orang manusia yang tampak sedang ber'aktivitas'penuh keringat di atas ranjang mewah milik mereka. Kedua 'Manusia' tersebut mengeluarkan suara-suara ambigu yang nyaring sehingga menggema hingga ke seluruh ruangan yang berada di bangunan itu.

"Ah~ hae-ah, ja-jangan menggodaku-UH!"

Yeoja berambut coklat yang tampak terletang pasrah di atas ranjang itupun terlihat merajuk kepada seseorang yang berada di atasnya, seseorang yang tampak sedang menyodok-nyodok ilangnya dengan kedua jari miliknya yang panjang. Namja berambut brunette itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan sang yeoja, malah dia semakin brutal menyodokkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat yeoja berkulit putih susu itu menggelinjang tak karuan dan mendesah semakin keras.

**Blur!**

Setelah beberapa menit membuat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya menjerit seperti orang kesetanan, akhirnya dia menarik jarinya -yang basah- keluar dari Miss V sang yeoja setelah cairan Klimaks -yang kesekian- itu akhirnya keluar. Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat yeoja yang kurang dari 1 bulan ini menjadi istrinya terlihat tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Pemandangan sexy eoh? Sangat menggoda.

Namja berwajah childish itupun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja nakas, mengambil sesuatu

-yang kita ketahui sebagai alat pengaman saat melakukan hubungan suami istri- Dan memasangkannya di juniornya yang sudah menegang. Setelah itu diapun kembali merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan tampak mengangkangi sang istri.

"Sshh~"

Yeoja itu tampak mengerang ketika sebuah benda yang -disukainya (?)- kembali masuk ke dalam Miss V nya. Benda itu masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam lubang yang tampak sudah sangat becek itu.

**Jleb!**

Akhirnya benda itu masuk dengan sempurna. Membuat kedua pasangan suami istri muda itupun mendesah bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, junior yang dibungkus pengaman itupun bergerak di dalam tubuh yeoja tersebut. Membuat sang empunya (?) lubang kembali menggeliat tak karuan. Bibirnya disumpal oleh bibir sang namja, Sementara payudaranya tampak sedang dipijat sedikit brutal oleh namja tampan itu.

"Fasther-ah, Hae-Ah,ah~"

**Ck!ck!ck!**

"Ah! Kau selalu Nikmat Chagi, Sshh-ah~"

#######

Suara-suara ambigu yang tadi menggema di seluruh rumah ini kini tak terdengar lagi. Tentu saja, beberapa menit yang lalu kedua manusia itu sudah mengakhiri aktivitasnya. Mungkin jika tubuh mereka tak merasa lelah, pasangan cocok ini akan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namun mengingat jika masih ada hari esok, dengan terpaksa mereka mengakhirinya sampai disini.

Yeoja berambut coklat itu tampak tergeletak Lemas diatas ranjang yang sudah sangat acak-acakan itu. Tubuhnya sudah ditutupi selimut oleh sang suami, sementara sang suami tampak beranjak dari kasur dan membuang alat pengaman juniornya -yang penuh dengan sperma- ke dalam tempat sampah yang banyak menampung bekas-bekas benda serupa.

Diapun kembali ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh yeoja yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu. Dia mengusap rambut basah sang yeoja seraya tersenyum. Lihat, dia begitu tampan walaupun rambut dan mukanya sudah tampak lepek gara-gara keringat.

"Gomawo Chagi."

"Engh~" Yeoja itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang namja dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya ke dada toples sang namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suami sahnya itu.

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum geli. Diapun membalas pelukan tersebut tak kalah erat. "Saranghae nae Chagi, Jaljayo."

"Nado Saranghae Hae-ah."

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Matahari sudah mulai berpijar. Garis-garis orange pun sudah tampak sedikit menghiasi langit kota Gwangju ini. Semua orang mungkin masih terlelap, namun sebagian lagi biasanya sudah terbangun dan mulai melaksanakan aktivitasnya.

**Brak!**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini hah?"

Suara yang terkesan sedikit membentak itu menggema di ruangan yang bernuansa Silver ini. Seorang namja paruh baya tampak memasang ekspresi marah, wajahnyapun mengeras. Sementara 2 namja lain yang berada di depannya memasang wajah sedikit pias.

"Me-mereka lebih suka Jewel-sshi sajangnim." 1 dari 2 lelaki itu tampak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang tuan.

"Jewel? Shit! Yeoja itu!" Namja itupun menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi kerja miliknya. "Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya aku tak mau merugi! Dan, kalau bisa temukan yeoja itu secepatnya! Apapun caranya, arraseo?"

"N-ne! Arraseo Sajangnim!

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Seorang yeoja cantik tampak terduduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Tangan seputih saljunya tampak terjulur ke atas meja belajar seraya memegang sesuatu. Sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibir merah alaminya ketika mata beningnya menangkap gambar seseorang yang berada di tangannya. Seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap yang tampak sedang mencium seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman tulus itu perlahan berubah. Berubah menjadi senyuman miris dan seakan tersirat sebuah kepahitan dalam senyuman wanita cantik itu.

"Hiks.. Wae?"

Tangan Seputih saljunya itu kini berpindah menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini Siwon-ah?"

**Bruk!**

Kepala yeoja itupun jatuh menabrak meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Bahu yeoja Berkacamata itu tampak bergetar, sepertinya yeoja cantik ini sedang menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu tepatnya.

**'tring~ It's Time To Wake Up Kibum Kim~'**

Deringan alarm yang berada di atas nakasnya membuat yeoja itu terlonjak dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Yeoja -yang menurut alarm itu- bernama Kibum ini mengusap air matanya secara kasar. Wanita cantik itupun meraih handuk dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Setelah menghembuskan nafas beratnya terlebih dahulu. Wajah cantiknya sekarang memasang Stoic Exspression, datar dan seakan tak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hm.. Bukankah sikap yeoja itu sedikit, aneh eoh?

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Matahari sudah menempati tempat peraduaannya. Sinarnya tak begitu terik, namun pas untuk menghangatkan kota Seoul yang semalam hingga pagi tadi terasa dingin karna diguyur gerimis. Burung-burung pun saling berkicau, meramaikan suasana pagi yang damai ini.

Di rumah megah bergaya italia klasik, tepatnya di ruang makan, suasananya tak jauh damai. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok saja yang meramaikan suasana diantara suami-istri yang sebenarnya sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Ya.. Waegeurae? Kenapa kau terlihat tak bernafsu seperti itu, Yeobo? Kau sakit?"

Sahutan bernada penuh kekhawatiran dari pria tinggi di depannya membuat yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan roti di piringnya itupun mendongak, menatap sang suami dengan tatapan tak bersemangat. "Aku ingin Donghae ada disini." Jawabnya lirih.

Namja yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah itupun hanya menghela nafas berat. Dan sedetik kemudian dia berpindah tempat duduk, menjadi di samping istrinya. "Sudahlah, dia kan sudah berumah tangga. Jangan kekanakan seperti itu Chullie-ah." Ujarnya seraya mengelus punggung sang istri yang dipanggilnya 'Chullie' tersebut.

"Maka dari itu, aku-Hmpp!" Ucapan yeoja itu terputus begitu saja saat bibirnya dibungkam dan sedikit dilumat oleh bibir sang suami. Yeoja itu hanya pasrah, tak berniat melawan ataupun membalasnya.

"Dia sudah besar, Chullie. Biarkan dia berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya." Ucap namja tampan itu setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya. "Lagipula, dia kan sering menelepon dan mengunjungimu jika dia ada waktu. Jadi, kau jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Arraseo?"

Mau tak mau yeoja itupun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui perintah sang suami. Membantah perkataan suaminya sama saja membangkitkan macan yang sedang tertidur. Dia akan sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah.

"Yasudah, kau sekarang makan. Aku tak mau wajahmu yang cantik ini terlihat menyedihkan seperti tadi."

"Hmm.. Arraseo Hannie."

**YQXQXQXQXQXY**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 siang waktu Seoul. Segerombol namja-namja tampan terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor kampus yang tampak sudah cukup ramai tersebut. Ke tiga namja tampan itu terlihat bercengkrama sembari tertawa bersama. Tak jarang sebagian dari mereka menggoda para mahasiswi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ya, berhenti menggoda mereka Kyu!"

"Haha, mian Hyung."

Lee Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kedua namja berbeda umur itu bertengkar kecil.

"Berisik kalian berdua!" Gerutu Donghae kesal. Diapun melirik jam yang berada di tangan kanannya. "Kemana Siwon? Aku tak melihat batang hidungnya dari pertamaku datang."

Namja berambut ikal yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Siwon-hyung saja. Dia kan ketua BEM, tentu saja dia sibuk."

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda berambut Brunette itupun memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi koridor. Jam kuliah pertamanya dimulai 30 menit lagi, jadi dia masih punya waktu untuk bersantai sekaligus menunggu temannya yang lain.

"Ya! Bukankah itu Siwon? Bersama siapa dia?"

Seruan bersuara barithone itupun berhasil membuat kedua namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh namja bernama Yesung tersebut.

"Hei, bukankah itu Hyukjae? Mahasiswa baru di South Zaffiro University?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Pandangan pemuda tampan itu masih tertuju pada 2 orang namja dan yeoja yang berjalan beriringan seraya mengobrol bersama. Seorang namja yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, Choi Siwon sang ketua BEM yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Dan, seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang berpenampilan modis. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dengan rok yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang seputih susu.

"Punya hubungan apa dia dengan Siwon? Mereka terlihat akrab." Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Kau jangan salah sangka, Hyung! Mereka hanya berteman biasa. Tidak mungkin lebih dari itu." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa kyu?"

"Katanya dia itu tipe yang pilih-pilih. Makanya dia sampai sekarang masih Single."

**'tentu saja dia tak mempunyai pacar. Dia kan sudah mempunyai suami!'**

"Lagipula, kulihat-lihat dia manis juga. Badannya juga bagus, dan sedikit terlihat seksi!"

**'apa maksudmu bocah? Tentu saja istriku itu sangat cantik dan seksi! Bahkan dia akan terlihat jauh sangat-sangat seksi jika diatas ranjang! Haha.'**

"Annyeong semuanya."

Sapaan Siwon membuat obrolan kedua namja itu berhenti. Mereka tersenyum kearah Siwon dan yeoja itu, sementara Donghae malah sibuk memainkan Iphone nya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pamit. Jam kuliahku dimulai sebentar lagi." Yeoja berambut coklat itupun berseru seraya meilirik jam pink yang bertengger di tangan putihnya. "Sekali lagi, Gamsahamnida Siwon-sshi. Annyeong semuanya." yeoja itupun membungkuk sekilas ke arah mereka bertiga. Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon membalas bungkukan tersebut seraya tersenyum. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia masih saja sibuk dengan handphone nya. Seakan tak berminat dengan orang yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya.

**Bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya?**

**A/N** **:**

Annyeong! Saya Kombek! :D Sebenernya FF ini udah dipublish, tapi yah.. Kalian pasti tahu apa masalahnya hingga FF ini terhapus begitu saja. Sempet down, dan berniat buat stop FF ini. Tapi karna saya gregetan sama jalan ceritanya, jadinya saya bikin dan publish lagi ( ∵ ) semoga FF ini tidak terhapus lagi #amin.

Dan bisa kalian lihat, jalan ceritanya saya rombak sedikit. Begitupun FF saya yang lain. Hihi

Ah! Ini masih sama dengan author yang dulu kok, hanya ganti pen-name aja. Inget-inget yah :D

Eothokke? FF kali ini saya taro di rated M. Meskipun eNCe nya gak bakal rutin -_- tapi pasti ada slight-slight yadongnya. Secara, tokohnya aja pada #ehem-ehem# gitu :D. FF ini beda sama story saya yang lainnya, akan saya bikin santai tanpa banyak bertele-tele #lirikstorysebelah -_-

Tapi konflik tetap ada kok, cukup banyak malah :D story tanpa konflik kan serasa hidup tanpa makan ._. serasa ada yang kurang gituh #ceileh

Jadi gimana? Ini masih prolog, apakah chingudeul berharap FF nista ini saya lanjutkan? **Review dong :D yayaya?**

Untuk yang mau bertanya-tanya ttg FF ini dan pengen lebih dekat dengan author: Follow me at twitter →**Ji0298**. Soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini jarang buka FFN. (̯-̮) keterbatasan pulsa penyebabnya chingu #curcol#

Dan ayo kita gila-gilaan bersama -.-

Last, Saya tunggu **Review nya **chingudeul )

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**''She's My wife''**

**Genre : Romance, yadong (?), angst-**

**Rated : T - M**

**Disclaimer : Ide FF ini murni milik saya ****

**Warning : GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s)-**

**Chapter 1!**

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Matahari tampak hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat kota Seoul, pertanda hari sebentar lagi akan beranjak petang. Suasana kampus Zaffiro University pun sudah tampak lenggang. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang masih mempunyai mata kuliah saja yang terlihat masih hilir mudik di sekitar kampus. Apakah kalian tahu Zaffiro University? Bagaimana kalau author jelaskan dulu tentang kampus tempat menuntut ilmu Donghae & Hyukjae ini?

**Zaffiro** **University**. Sebuah kampus yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul dan merupakan salah satu kampus terbaik di Korea Selatan. Kampus ini berdiri sekitar tahun 90-an, dan pemilik resmi sekaligus yang membangun tempat ini adalah orang Italia. Begitulah yang diucapkan oleh para sejarawan jika kalian menanyakan tentang sillsilah tempat ini.

Zaffiro University mempunyai bangunan yang super duper luas dan megah. Entah berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan untuk membangun tempat ini. Oleh sebab itu, Zaffiro University terbagi atas 2 wilayah. Zaffiro South University dan Zaffiro North University. Pembagian wilayah di kampus ini sebenarnya tidak mempunyai tujuan khusus, hanya saja pihak tempat ini ingin membuat kegiatan yang dilaksanakan di tempat tersebut berjalan efektif. Ayolah, beribu-beribu mahasiswa dibiarkan berkeliaran dalam satu tempat? Bukankah bisa saja memicu hal yang tidak diinginkan? Maka dari itu tercetuslah ide untuk membagi-bagi wilayah tersebut.

Pembagian wilayah kampus inipun tidak asal-asalan. Para mahasiswa dipisahkan dalam satu wilayah berdasarkan fakultas yang diambil mereka masing-masing. Misalnya, fakultas Kedokteran atau Management terletak di wilayah utara, yang berarti di Zaffiro North University. Sedangkan fakultas semacam Fashion Designer, Theatrical atau semacamnya terletak di wilayah selatan, yang berarti di Zaffiro South University.

Dan kebetulan Lee Donghae mengambil fakultas Management. Jadi jika kalian pergi ke kampus tersebut, jangan harap kalian akan menemukan namja tampan itu di wilayah selatan. Karna wilayah yang ditempatinya adalah Zaffiro North University, bukan Zaffiro South University. Namun berbeda terbalik dengan sang istri Lee Hyukjae, yeoja cantik itu mengambil fakultas Fashion Designer. Dan tentu saja wilayah yang ditempatinya adalah Zaffiro South University.

Jadi sudah sangat jelas kan, bahwa pasangan suami istri muda ini sekampus namun tak berarti mereka berdekatan?

Tapi tenang saja, fasilitas yang dimiliki tiap wilayah sama rata, tidak ada yang lebih menonjol diantara keduanya. Namun walaupun begitu, pihak kampus tetap menyediakan tempat untuk semua mahasiswa bertemu atau berkumpul. Taman hijau yang sejuk dan luas. Baik mahasiswa yang berwilayah di Zaffiro South University atau Zaffiro North University bisa sama-sama bersantai di tempat ini. Taman ini juga sekaligus berfungsi sebagai batas atau sekat antara kedua wilayah di Zaffiro University. Benar-benar Kampus yang berbeda eoh?

**VvVvV**

**Brak!**

Hyukjae membanting pintu mobil Audi A5 berwarna silver itu cukup keras. Yeoja itupun segera menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil yang didudukinya seraya memejamkan mata, sepertinya nyonya Lee ini sangat kelelahan.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali huh?"

Donghae bersahut seraya melepaskan earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya. Dia duduk di jok kemudi, disebelah Hyukjae tentu saja. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Kau tak lihat sejauh apa aku berjalan hah? Zaffiro University itu sangat luas!"

Oh.. Pantas saja Hyukjae merasa lelah, Dia berjalan dari wilayah Zaffiro South University ke parkiran Zaffiro North University. Tentulah jarak yang ditempuh Hyukjae sangat jauh, salahkan dirinya yang hari ini tak membawa mobil. Hari ini dia berangkat bersama dengan Donghae, selain karna jam mata kuliah mereka yang kebetulan sama-sama siang, Hyukjae juga agak malas membawa mobil. Dia masih terlalu lelah dengan 'aktivitas' yang dilakukan mereka semalam mungkin.

"Aigoo badanku." gumam Hyukjae seraya menepuk-nepuk kaki dan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae. Ditatapnya sang istri yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Dia mengerti, mungkin 'aktivitas' yang dilakukan mereka kemarin malam begitu menguras tenaga. Bahkan Donghae salut pada Hyukjae yang masih bisa berjalan normal setelah 'dikerjai' habis-habisan oleh Donghae.

"Aku akan memijatmu di rumah nanti."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar ke arah Donghae. Beginilah suaminya, sangat perhatian. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan dan sangat mesum -sama seperti dirinya-.

"Apakah bagian ini perlu kupijit juga?" seru Donghae seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae, ke 'Miss V' Hyukjae terutama.

**Plak!**

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam Lee Donghae! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

Donghae mencibir. "Arraseo! Arraseo!"

**VvVvV**

Suasana mencekam sungguh terasa sekali di ruangan bergaya minimalis tersebut. Di dalam ruangan ini tentunya ada kehidupan, namun aura yang dipancarkan 'mereka' lah yang membuat suasana di sini terasa sedikit menyeramkan.

"Coba saja Eomma dulu tak memaksa Donghae untuk menikah, ish!"

Gerutuan seorang yeoja cantik disebelahnya membuat Lee Halmonie menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang menantu 'kesayangan'.

"Ya! Kau masih membahas hal itu hah? Neo jinja-" wanita paruh baya itupun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, bermaksud memukul kepala sang menantu-

"Eomma!"-namun niatnya terurungkan ketika mendengar teriakan wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Lee Halmonie pun menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Merajut, kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh lansia seperti dirinya.

"Sudahlah Heechul-ah! Lagipula Donghae juga menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, kenapa kau masih saja mempermasalahkan hal ini?"

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Heechul itupun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Setidaknya aku ini Eomma-nya, kenapa dulu eomma langsung mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku dan Hankyung? Itu merugikanku, Eomma."

"Ish, kau ini." Lee Halmonie mendongakan kepalanya. "Bukankah pernikahan itu sudah terjadi? Dan berarti kalian juga sudah menyetujui keputusanku kan? Apalagi yang menjadi masalah?"

Heechul mendengus."Sedikit rasa terpaksa."

"Ck! Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan cucu menantu pilihanku." Lee Halmonie mendelik "Hei, Hyukjae itu cantik, baik dan juga sopan. Bukankah wanita seperti itu merupakan tipe menantu idaman?"

Heechul menggerakan badannya risau. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku baru mengenalnya sebulan yang lalu, belum lagi asal-usulnya sungguh tidak jelas!"

"Apa maksdumu?" Suara Lee Halmonie sedikit meninggi. "Hyukjae itu cucu teman baikku, dan aku sudah sangat tahu dengan silsilah keluarga Hyukjae."

Heechul bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Eomma." Heechul berhenti di depan jendela, pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan yang menampakkan langit berwarna hitam namun sedikit memancarkan bias warna orange di arah barat. "Memang benar dia cucu teman baik Eomma, tapi bukankah Eomma baru bertemu dengannya kembali belum lama ini? bukankah setelah '**kejadian**' itu dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Dan dengan begitu mudahnya Eomma menjodohkan dia dengan Donghae." Jeda sejenak. "Cih, bisa saja kan dia itu wanita yang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan Eomma? hidup sebatang kara di negara yang begitu keras, bukankah suatu keberuntungan yeoja itu masih bisa hidup dengan keadaan baik dan mewah? Aku yakin jika ada sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya." ucap Heechul dengan nada suara berdesis.

Lee Halmonie memijit pelipisnya. Menantunya ini memang bermulut pedas dan tak akan segan-segan pada orang yang benar-benar dibencinya. Namun Lee Halmonie tidak pernah bertindak apapun, karna dia tahu jika Heechul mempunyai jiwa malaikat dan sangat penyayang. Tapi sayang, sifat tempramen-nya yang selalu mendominasi membuat sebagian orang selalu salah tafsir kepada yeoja cantik ini.

"Sudahlah. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku mau istirahat dulu."

Lee Halmonie pun bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku antar Eomma?" tawar Heechul seraya tersenyum tulus. Lee Halmonie hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Heechul. "Tidak usah. Sampaikan salamku pada Hankyung, dan hati-hati di jalan, ne!"

"Ne Eomma. Selamat beristirahat."

Badan Heechul masih saja membungkuk ketika Lee Halmonie sudah menghilang memasuki kamarnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, untung saja Lee halmonie masih bisa bersabar menghadapi kelakuan-nya yang selalu hampir saja lepas kendali. Sejujurnya dia sangat menyayangi Lee Halmonie seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri, dan akan selalu bersedia menuruti semua keinginan yeoja paruh baya itu jika ia bisa. Namun sepertinya Heechul sungguh sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh ibu mertuanya. Menjodohkan putra pertamanya dengan seorang yeoja yang membuatnya menaruh rasa curiga yang -amat sangat-.

"Mianhae Eomma."

Heechul pun merogoh tas merah maroonnya. Setelah menemukan benda kotak berwarna hitam tersebut, diapun segera mendial nomor seseorang. Seseorang yang dia harap-harapkan dan mau membantunya saat ini.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Apa kau ingat denganku?"

"Eoh? Nugu- Omo! Heechul ajhumma! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu~"

"Aku baik. Kau juga baru kembali ke Korea kan? Hei, aku jadi ingin mengobrol denganmu, cantik! Bagaimana jika kita bertemu langsung. Eotte? Di Lovable cafe sekitar jam 3, besok sore."

"Emm.. Baiklah. Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu, sampai bertemu disana Ajhumma."

"Ne. See you~"

PIK!

**VvVvV**

"Eungh~"

Terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang duduk diatas sofa dengan badan yang saling menempel erat. Mata sang yeoja yang tadinya terfokus pada televisi didepannya kini sedikit membuyar.

Sang namja yang berada dibelakangnya kini tampak melesakkan kepalanya keleher sang yeoja. Menciuminya dengan kuat dan sesekali menjilatnya. Sementara yeoja berambut coklat yang berada persis di pangkuannya hanya menggeliat resah seraya sedikit mengerang. Lihatlah wajah yeoja cantik itu, sungguh sangat menggoda dan menantang. Ck! Benar-benar!

"Ya Lee Donghae, hentikan!"

Yeoja sipit yang kita ketahui bernama Hyukjae itupun berseru keras ketika merasakan payudara sebelah kanannya diremas cukup kuat oleh tangan nakal sang suami. Donghae hanya menghela nafas berat dan mencibir pelan. "Arraseo!"

Kini tangan Donghae pun beralih kepundak Hyukjae. Memijatnya pelan. Sesuai dengan janjinya, saat ini Donghae sedang memijat Hyukjae. Namun karna memang dasar Donghae pervert, dia malah menggoda Hyukjae.

"Em.. kulihat tadi pagi kau berjalan bersama Siwon, memangnya ada apa? Apa kalian berselingkuh di belakangnku? Astaga.." Donghae berceloteh tak jelas seraya memasang ekspresi shock yang sangat aneh. Membuat Hyukjae merasa sedikit mual mendengar bualan-bualan menggelikan yang diucapkan oleh Donghae.

"Ya,Ya,Ya! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" Seru Hyukjae memotong perkataan Donghae. "Masalah aku tadi bertemu dengan Siwon.. Kau akan tau sendiri lah, Chagi. Hihi." Hyukjae terkikik kecil ketika melihat ekspresi yang Donghae tunjukkan. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Sehingga refleks, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Donghae. Mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kuperhatikan kubu dance Zaffiro North dan Zaffiro South sedang dalam keadaan stabil, bukankah begitu, Hae?"

"Ne, Chagi. Mungkin karna saat ini sedang masa-masa semester baru. Wae? Kau rindu melihatku melakukan dance, hmm?" Goda Donghae seraya mengelus rambut halus milik Hyukjae.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Hyukjae mendengus. "Yang aku rindukan itu adalah tampang murung mu ketika kau kalah dalam battle dance. Sungguh menggemaskan, kau tahu?"

Donghae hanya menghela nafas berat. Enggan membalas ocehan Hyukjae, karna tentunya dia yang pasti akan kalah nantinya. Saat ini posisi Donghae sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran sofa, dengan Hyukjae yang tengah nyaman berada dalam dekapan hangat dada jantan milik Donghae. Donghae sudah menghentikan aktivitas 'pijat-memijatnya' sedari tadi.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Terlalu menikmati momen-momen romantis yang jarang mereka lakukan mungkin.

"Kau tau Hae, sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa sekarang kita adalah suami istri dan tinggal satu atap. Bahkan bermimpi pun aku tak pernah, Hah~ Takdir tuhan memang misterius." Ucap Hyukjae sedikit meramaikan suasana.

"Nado." Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Namun aku sangat bersyukur pada takdir Tuhan yang sudah mempertemukan kita kembali. Yah.. Walaupun aku sempat mengalami masa-masa tanpamu dan merasa amat terpuruk, namun aku akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karna dia telah mengembalikan dirimu padaku lagi, Chagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada lembut.

Hyukjae menegakkan badannya sehingga tak bersandar lagi pada dada Donghae. Lalu dia membalikan badannya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Mianhae." Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae karna aku sempat menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Sudahlah, aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Dan aku tahu 'kejadian' itulah yang membuatmu harus melakukan semua itu." Donghae merapikan helaian poni Hyukjae yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tak ada disaat kau sedang membutuhkan sandaran, dan dengan begitu bodohnya waktu itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihatmu yang sedang terpuruk sedih dari kejauhan. Salahkan bocah ingusan berumur 7 tahun yang belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang arti kehidupan. Hah.. Tapi apapun alasannya, tetap saja aku adalah namja bodoh. Iyakan, Chagi?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak ada alasan yang menyatakan kau adalah namja bodoh, Hae! Dimataku kau adalah namja terpintar. Pintar memanjakanku dan membahagiakanku." Dengan sekali gerakan, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik suami tercintanya itu.

"Gomapta."

Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae seraya tersenyum kecil. "Nado Gomapta. Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi dariku lagi, ne? Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

"Ne! Neomu Neomu Neomu Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae~"

**VvVv**

Suara sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai marmer terdengar menggema di salah satu koridor Zaffiro South University. Seorang yeoja berpakaian kemeja dengan bawahan jeans dan sepatu kets itu tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tangan kanannya sibuk mendekap buku-buku tebal yang baru diambilnya di perpustakaan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang beberapa map yang sepertinya penting. Dia sedikit berlari di koridor yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi ini, tak peduli walaupun nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

BRUK

"Astaga! Neo Gwenchana, Kibum-ah?"

Yeoja berambut hitam kelam itupun menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera memungut buku-buku tebal dan map yang berserakan di bawah kakinya.

"Gwenchana, Hyukjae-ah."

"Jeongmal? Kau sepertinya buru-buru sekali Kibum-ah, mau kemana?" Tanya yeoja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku mau ke Zaffiro North, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku serahkan pada ketua BEM." Jawab Kibum masih memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Ah.. Ne." Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Tak usah, takut merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, kebetulan aku sedang free. Kajja!" Hyukjae pun membawa beberapa buku milik Kibum, membantu meringankan beban sang sahabat. Sahabat? Ya, Hyukjae & Kibum itu bersahabat. Walaupun Hyukjae adalah mahasiswi baru, tapi dia sudah banyak mendapatkan teman karna sifatnya yang easy going. Hyukjae & Kibum terlibat dalam 1 organisasi yang sama di kampusnya, jadi tak heran jika mereka dekat. Awalanya Hyukjae agak tak suka dengan sifat Kibum yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Namun ternyata dia salah, Kibum adalah orang yang cukup asik untuk dijadikan teman jika didekati secara perlahan dan baik-baik. Terkadang Hyukjae juga bingung pada Kibum, dia itu cantik, pintar. Sayang dia mempunyai penampilan dan sifat seperti itu. Membuat hanya beberapa orang saja yang dekat dengannya. Dan Hyukjae memberikan julukan 'The Unearthly Girl' pada Kibum. Entahlah, mungkin karna sifat Kibum yang juga Misterius. Kibum bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar-umbarkan kehidupan pribadinya, berbicarapun dia hanya seperlunya. Hah~ benar-benar yeoja yang aneh.

**VvVv**

"Oppa, mata kuliahku dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Aku pergi yah?"

"Yah.." Namja bermata sipit itu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah. Belajar yang benar, jangan terus-terusan memikirkanku. Arraseo?"

"Ish! Jangan berbicara hal-hal konyol! Yasudah, aku pergi. Permisi oppadeul."

Dan yeoja mungil itupun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada orang-orang yang disana.

"Tak bisakah sehari saja kau tak bertemu dengan yeojachingumu Yesung-hyung? Kau selalu berhasil membuat Moodku menjadi buruk. Ish!" Seru namja berambut ikal dengan nada sedikit tak suka. -Kyuhyun

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku. Maka dari itu, cepatlah cari yeojachingu. Kasian sekali aku melihat hidupmu yang suram seperti itu." Balas Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Bukan aku saja yang masih single, Donghae-hyung dan Siwon-hyung juga tidak mempunyai yeojachingu. Baru punya yeojachingu saja sudah Sombong sekali, Huh!"

Donghae dan Siwon yang mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun membawa-bawa nama merekapun segera melayangkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ke arah namja berambut ikal itu, namun tak berselang lama mereka kembali menggeluti aktivitasnya masing-masing. Donghae dengan Ipodnya, mendengarkan music untuk refrensi gerakan dancenya. Sedangkan sang ketua BEM Siwon, sedang berkutat dengan laptop apple-nya. Maklum orang sibuk. Mereka berempat memang sedang bersantai ria di taman hijau milik Zaffiro University, selain mencari ketenangan, mereka juga sedang menunggu jam kuliah mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Permisi." Suara lembut seorang yeoja membuat aktivitas ke4 namja itu terhenti sejenak. Mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara, dan berbagai macam tatapan tergambar di mimik wajah 4 namja berbeda usia itu ketika melihat 2 orang yeoja cantik yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ada yang memasang tatapan datar, tatapan ramah, tatapan berbinar, dan tatapan.. Terkejut.

"Maaf aku menganggu. Temanku ada keperluan denganmu Siwon-sshi." Sahut yeoja berambut coklat itu seraya tersenyum menampakkan gummy smile nya. Membuat 1 dari keempat namja lainnya mati-matian untuk menahan hasratnya.

"A-ah, Ne. Ada perlu apa?"

Kibum menyodorkan map berwarna biru dongker kearah Siwon. "Tolong kau baca proposal ini." ucapnya dengan tatapan yang amat sangat datar.

Siwon pun menerima map tersebut.

"Terserah kau mau apakan proposal itu, yang penting aku sudah memberikannya. Aku permisi."

Kibum pun segera membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan ke 4 namja dan seorang yeoja yang menatap cengo ke arahnya. "Y-ya Kibum-ah! Aish dia itu."

"Tolong maafkan sikap temanku. Permisi semuanya." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu pergi menyusul Kibum.

"YA KIBUM-AH! Nal tteona jima!" Teriak Hyukjae sedikit berlari pada Kibum yang sudah berada cukup jauh dengannya.

"Yeoja jenis apa itu? Aneh dan tak sopan sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Ne. Aku lebih memilih Hyukjae daripada yeoja itu. Hyukjae sopan, cantik-"

"Kenapa kalian jadi membicarakan yeoja itu? Sudahlah!" Sahut Donghae dengan nada yang sedikit tak suka. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran, 'memangnya salah aku membicarakan Lee Hyukjae?' batin keduanya miris.

Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam menatap map yang berada di tangannya. Menatap dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau berubah Bummie-ah."

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

**A/N :**

Tepaarr -_- panjang banget yah? Yaudah nanti author coba pendekin deh! Biar Readers jadi gak tambah bosen~ Ya! Cerita macam apa ini? (̯-̮) Mianhae kalo jalan ceritanya freak banget, ini File lama dan gara-gara penghapusan oleh FFn itu cerita yang sudah saya rancang sedemikian rupa dalam otak saya hilang begitu aja. Blank!

Dan saya agak kecewa sama hasil review kali ini, berbeda waktu FF ini dulu pertama kali dipublish. Saya tahu FF ini gaje, Mianhae deh. Tapi karna saya sudah janji sama beberapa readers buat lanjutin FF ini, yasudahlah saya lanjutkan saja FF ini

\(◦'▽'◦)/ . Mohon Support nya chingudeul~

And, bagi kalian yang baca secara teliti #tsah# pasti tahu dong kalo di beberapa bagian scene sedikit menyinggung tentang DANCE? Yup! Bakal ada unsur Dancenya di FF ini, selain kedua tokoh utamanya Yadongers #dirajam# dance mereka juga kan Kece abis! Donghae & Hyukjae gituloh~ #AngkatBarnerHaehyuk#

Dan mianhae karna kemaren saya salah nempatin rate, saya sedang banyak pikiran chingu ._. #apadeh.

**Review :**

**Arit291 : **Jinjja? Gomawo~ ini udah lanjut yah! Ne, tau deh kenapa tuh 2 pasangan beda spesies, Cari sensasi mulu #DicipokDonghae :D

Review again ne~

**ressijewelll : **Apa sekarang gak terlalu penasaran? Kalau masalah disembunyiin sih, itu rahasia #evilLaugh# tunggu aja, okay?

Review again ne~

**Guest 1 : **Ini udah dilanjut. Terus ikutin ceritanya yah :D

Review again ne~

**desroschan : **Jinjja? Semoga aja yah #PrayWithSiwon :D Oke ini udah dilanjut! Terus ikutin ceritanya yah,

Review Again ne?

**myeolchilee : **Kenapa yah? Mau tahu? Gope dulu bisa kali ._. #plak# ah! itu masih rahasia, Ikutin terus jalan ceritanya yah #evilLaugh :D

Review Again Ne?

**Guest 2 : **Ini udah dilanjut.. Jinjja? Saya Blushing! #plak Ada apa? Ada sesuatu dongs :D ayo cari tahu chingu, search di gugel kalo bisa #eh#

Review Again ne?

**Guest 3 (mayahahaha?)** **: **Neee! Mereka masih Kuliah, Muka mereka kan masih pada kece! Ini udah dilanjut, ikutin terus ceritanya yah~

Review again ne?

**Guest 4 : **Iya maafkan saya, saya khilaf chingu #plak! Ne! Ini udah dilanjut :D Kangen FF ini? Gak kangen sama author nya. Ngaku ajasih kalo kangen sama authornya juga #eh XD

Review again ne?

**eunhae25 : **Ini udah lanjut Chingu :D ikutin terus ceritanya yah..

Review again ne?

**Guest 5 : **Ini udah dilanjut! Jinjja? Very Gamshae chingu :*

Review again ne?

**harumisujatmiko : **Jinjja? Ini udah dilanjut, ikutin terus jalan ceritanya yah..

Review again ne?

Oke selsai. Last, Saya tunggu **Review** nya chingudeul ) saya gak minta apa-apa, cuma minta review aja.

Sign. **( Ji0298)**

**MIND** **TO** **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

''**She's My wife''**

**Genre : romance, yadong (?), angst-**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Ide FF ini murni milik saya ****

**Warning : GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s)-**

**Chapter 2!**

**YXQXQXQXQXQY**

Sore hari yang cukup teduh di kota Seoul. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terasa menyejukkan kulit, membuat siapa saja akan merasa nyaman karenanya. Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya yang sudah bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi terlihat sedang mengesap Espresso Coffee miliknya dengan anggun, sementara matanya tampak serius membaca majalah yang berada di tangannya.

Tak berselang lama, Yeoja itu meletakkan majalah tersebut keatas meja. Matanya segera terarah pada jam berwarna silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish, kemana anak itu?" Gerutunya pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Matanya pun dia arahkan kesegala arah, sekedar mencari kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya tak merasa bosan. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir sexy nya ketika angin sore hari yang sejuk menggelitik wajah cantiknya. Membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dia memang sedang berada di cafe, namun dia memilih bagian Outdoor. Entahlah, dia merasa nyaman saja berada di tempat yang terbuka.

"Heechul Ajhumma!"

Teriakan melengking itu membuat Yeoja yang kita ketahui Heechul itu sedikit kaget. Lalu diapun membalikan tubuhnya, dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

GREP.

Pelukan erat itupun akhirnya tercipta antara kedua Yeoja berbeda usia tersebut. Setelah pelukan singkat itu terlepas, mereka berdua pun kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Boghosipoo Ajhumma~ Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Ucap Yeoja bernama Sungmin itu seraya tersenyum.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Nado. Aish kau bisa saja! Kau juga terlihat semakin dewasa, kemana Sungmin yang wajah dan kelakuannya seperti anak-anak TK hm?" Goda Heechul seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

"Ajhumma~" Sungmin terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karna digoda oleh Heechul. Heechul terkekeh pelan, lalu kemudian mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama di LA, Min-ah?"

Sungmin yang baru saja memesan minuman pada seorang waiter segera memandang kearah Heechul ketika Yeoja itu mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku nyaman disana, Ajhumma sendiri?"

"Hm.. Aku juga baik-baik saja. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Hah~" Heechul menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi cafe. "Berapa lama kau akan liburan di Korea?" Tanya Heechul kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku tak akan kembali lagi ke LA, ajhumma."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. "Wae? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu disana?"

"Appa menyuruhku untuk pindah kuliah ke sini, dia bilang sudah saatnya aku belajar mengurus perusahaan. Hah~ appa memang selalu seenaknya." Ujar Sungmin seraya meminum Bubble tea miliknya.

"Geuraeyo?" Seru Heechul kaget. Tak berselang lama, sebuah smirk tipis tercipta di bibirnya ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah mendapat universitas yang cocok untukmu?"

"Justru itu, ajhumma. Aku kebingungan! Di korea memang banyak tempat kuliah yang bagus, tapi tetap saja aku tak mau sembarangan masuk universitas. Belum lagi dengan lingkungannya, aku tipe orang yang susah beradaptasi, Ajhumma. Merepotkan sekali." Keluh Sungmin.

Smirk itupun semakin tercetak jelas di bibir Heechul ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Beribu rencana pun sudah berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuliah di Zaffiro University?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar saran dari Heechul. "Dimana itu, Ajhumma? Dan bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Kampus itu masih terletak di Seoul. Daerah Myeongdong. Dari rumahmu mungkin memang agak jauh, tapi dari rumahku bisa dibilang tak terlalu jauh. Kau tahu? Itu adalah tempat kuliah Donghae."

"Jinjja? Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Donghae Oppa, Ajhumma?" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar senang.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jadi bagaimana? Kau kuliah kesana saja Min-ah." Desak Heechul.

"Eum.. Aku pikir-pikir dulu, Ajhumma. Hehe,"

Heechul merengut tak suka. "Ani, kau harus kuliah disana! Aku tahu kau senang mendengar Donghae kuliah disana. Ayolah, sekalian aku bisa menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi Donghae, mau ya min-ah?"

Mendengar Heechul memohon seperti itu membuat Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul tadi, dia memang senang ketika mengetahui Donghae juga kuliah disana. Bertanya kenapa Sungmin dan Donghae bisa saling mengenal? Orang tua mereka adalah kenalan yang cukup dekat. Sungmin dan Donghae juga satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas saat di Junior High School. Namun saat SMA, Sungmin ikut pindah ke LA bersama orang tuanya. Menetap cukup lama hingga kuliah disana. Jujur saja, Donghae dan Sungmin mengalami Lost Contact. Mungkin karna mereka yang sama-sama sibuk. Apalagi sewaktu Sungmin meninggalkan Korea, Donghae tampak sedikit marah dan kecewa kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia akan bertemu dengan Donghae kembali! Ani, satu tempat kuliah bersama Donghae kalau dia menerima tawaran Heechul.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus kepindahanku hari ini juga, Ajhumma."

**VvVvV**

Hyukjae tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada komputer yang berada di hadapannya. Sesekali dia melirik dokumen yang berada di sampingnya. Hyukjae saat ini sedang berada di ruang social organization, organisasi yang diikutinya. Jam kuliah terakhirnya sudah bubar beberapa jam yang lalu.

KRIET.

Pintu berwarna coklat itupun terbuka dari arah luar, menampakkan Kibum yang sedang kerepotan membawa kantung-kantung besar dikedua tangannya.

"Hah~ Sepertinya kita butuh anggota baru." Gumam Kibum cukup keras seraya meletakan kantung-kantung itu di dekat sofa.

"Ne. Tapi jarang mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang mempunyai minat untuk masuk kedalam organisasi ini." Timpal Hyukjae yang masih serius mengetik tersebut. Memang benar kata Hyukjae, jarang ada orang yang berminat mengikuti organisasi sosial seperti ini. Sebenarnya anggota organisasi ini bukan mereka saja, tapi ada 4 orang. Kibum, Hyukjae, Ryeowook mahasiswi fakultas bahasa, dan Key mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran yang kebetulan mereka sedang berhalangan hadir saat ini. Hyukjae dan Kibum pun menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya, Kibum-ah! Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sahut Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali pada ketua BEM itu? Kau tahu? Tadi kau sangat menyeramkan Kibum-ah!" Seru Hyukjae sedikit berlebihan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah pada semua orang sikapku memang seperti itu?" Jawab Kibum lagi-lagi dengan nada suara yang datar dan dingin. Membuat Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya kecil seraya mengelus dadanya sabar karna mempunyai teman semacam Kibum.

Drrt Drrt!

Handphone milik Hyukjae bergetar tertanda ada pesan masuk. Hyukjae pun menyambar handphonenya dan segera membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Lee Donghae :***

Aku menunggumu. Telat sedikit, kau harus memberiku jatah, Chagiyaa~ Palli!

Hyukjae mendengus kecil ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Dengan cepat dia membereskan dokumen-dokumen miliknya dan beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Kibum-ah, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Eommaku sudah mengirim pesan." Ijin Hyukjae berbohong.

Kibum menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum sekilas. Catat! Sekilas! "Kau tak usah meminta ijin dariku dulu. Sudah sana pulang, nanti eomma mu malah datang kesini gara-gara anak gadisnya tak pulang-pulang." Ucap Kibum sedikit menggoda Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam Kibum-ah, Nae Karkke~"

Bersamaan dengan pamitnya Hyukjae, pintu itupun tertutup dari arah luar. Meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 sore, hanya beberapa mahasiswa saja yang masih berkeliaran di area kampus. Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mendata bahan makanan yang akan disumbangkan ke panti asuhan hari minggu nanti.

TOOK! TOOK! TOOK!

Suara ketukan itu membuat Kibum menoleh. Siapa yang datang? Tidak mungkin Hyukjae datang kesini lalu mengetuk pintu, karna dia selalu main masuk saja seenaknya. Dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya, Kibum pun berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya. Tubuh Kibum menegang selama beberapa detik ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun Stoic Expression cepat mendominasi wajahnya, Kibum membalikan badannya dan kembali ke tempat asal tadi dia mendata makanan.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Kibum dingin tanpa melihat orang itu.

Orang yang kita ketahui sebagai ketua BEM, Choi Siwon itupun menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian Siwon duduk di sofa tamu yang tersedia disana, sementara Kibum? Masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan proposal yang kau berikan tadi siang, dan aku juga sudah menandatanganinya." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan. Kibum melirik map yang sedang dipegang Siwon sekilas, lalu kembali menggerakan pen-nya diatas kertas.

"Oh, baguslah. Taruh saja dimeja itu." Sahut Kibum acuh tak acuh.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas menerima perlakuan Kibum tersebut. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, 'ruangan yang nyaman' begitulah pikir Siwon.

"Ada berapa anggota yang bergabung di organisasi ini?"

"4."

Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum. Diperhatikannya Kibum yang tampak serius menuliskan sesuatu di buku notesnya dengan berbagai macam makanan instan bertebaran disekitarnya. Lama Siwon memandangi Kibum, 'Kau benar-benar berubah Bummie-ah.' Batin Siwon miris.

"Lalu kemana mereka sekarang? Kenapa kau hanya sendiri?"

"Mereka sibuk."

"BISAKAH KAU LEBIH SOPAN PADA SESEORANG YANG SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU?"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Siwon yang meninggi. Dia menatap Siwon tak suka. "Apa pedulimu?"

"KAU INI WANITA, KE-"

"KAU MAU BILANG APA HAH? INI HIDUPKU! TAU USAH SOK MENGATURKU! URUS SAJA HIDUPMU SENDIRI, KAU PIKIR HIDUPMU SUDAH BENAR? Cih, BRENGSEK!"

BRAK!

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kibum yang masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah namja berbadan atletis itu.

"Akh!" Kibum menjerit tertahan ketika tangan besar Siwon mencengkram lengannya. Rahang Siwon tampak mengeras, dadanya naik turun karna nafasnya yang memburu. Wajah tampannya juga tampak memerah. Membuat nyali siapa saja yang melihatnya mungkin akan menciut.

GREP

Kibum tersentak ketika Siwon kini tengah memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika tangan kekar itu semakin kencang memeluk perutnya. Kibum meronta-ronta frustasi, meminta Siwon untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Le-phaskan! Le-phask-"

"Jangan mengataiku brengsek." Ucap Siwon lirih tepat ditelinga Kibum. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak memperbolehkan Kibum lepas dari kungkungannya. Tak peduli Kibum akan merasa sesak atau apapun, yang penting Siwon merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ini.

"Le-phas baji-ngan!" Umpatan-umpatan Kibum pun tak diperdulikan oleh Siwon. Dan saat ini Siwon sudah berani mengelus-elus rambut panjang Kibum yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diikat, tak pernah terurai lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Sial, kenapa malah kalimat tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Siwon? Padahal hati Siwon ingin mengucapkan kata 'maaf', tapi tak tahu kenapa kata itu seakan susah untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Entahlah, mungkin Siwon telalu pengecut hanya untuk mengucapkan kata simple itu.

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya ketika dirasa tubuh Kibum tak memberontak lagi. Malah tubuh Kibum melemas, seakan kehabisan tenaga. Dengan cepat Siwon mendorong pelan tubuh Kibum, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan yeoja itu.

PLAK!

Semua dugaan Siwon ternyata salah besar. Tidak ada Kibum yang lemas, Yeoja itu malah menampar pipi Siwon dengan kekuatan maksimal. Membuat pipi namja atletis itu memerah.

"DASAR BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN! SHIT!"

Setelah puas meneriaki Siwon dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar tersebut, Kibum segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di ruangan serba putih tersebut. Siwon masih memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya yang terasa panas dan sedikit perih ketika matanya terus mengikuti kemana perginya siluet Kibum.

'Mianhae..'

**VvVvV**

Donghae terlihat sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya diatas meja makan. Selagi menunggu sang istri yang masih memasak, lebih baik dia mengerjakan tugasnya saja.

Drrt! Drrt!

Handphone bercassing hitam milik Donghae bergetar tertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan segera Donghae menyambar handphonenya, dahinya berkerut ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Ne, Eomma?"

"..."

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"..."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Eomma. He? Kenapa aku harus sendiri?"

"..."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

"..."

"Ne."

PLIP!

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Sebenarnya ada apa sehingga Eomma Donghae menyuruhnya untuk pulang? Apalagi Eommanya berpesan supaya Donghae datang sendiri. Jujur, Donghae sedikit tak enak hati.

"Waegeurae, Hae-ah?"

Donghae sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Hyukjae yang ternyata berada di belakang Donghae. Dia tampak membawa nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Donghae di tangannya. 'Bagaimana aku menyampaikannya?' Jerit batin Donghae frustasi.

"Em.. I-itu,"

"Wae? Bicaralah dengan jelas dan jujur Hae-ah." Ucap Hyukjae lembut seraya tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya.

"Eomma menyuruhku pulang sebentar malam ini." Donghae menahan nafas saat menunggu reaksi dari Hyukjae.

"Lalu? Pergilah Hae-ah, kau pikir aku akan melarangmu?" Ujar Hyukjae masih dengan gummy smilenya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan.. -mu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Hyukjae seraya mengelus rambut brunette milik Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya seraya membereskan lapotop dan segala tektek bengek yang dibawa Donghae ke atas meja makan.

Chu~

Kecupan singkat namun dalam itupun Donghae berikan untuk Hyukjae sebelum berlalu dari arah ruang tamu. "Saranghae! Nae Karkke~" Teriak Donghae yang sudah dipastikan berada di depan pintu. Namja itu tampak terburu-buru, seolah-olah telat sedikit saja merupakan bencana besar baginya.

Hyukjae masih tersenyum ketika mendengar suara mobil yang meninggalkan kediamannya. Namun perlahan senyuman itu luntur, Hyukjae melirik piring berisi nasi goreng Kimchi yang tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh Donghae. Hyukjae pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah jendela. Di luar cuaca cerah walaupun langit berwarna hitam pekat, tidak ada banyak bintang. Hanya beberapa saja yang Hyukjae lihat.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, dia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Eomma Donghae menyuruh Donghae pergi sendiri tanpa dirinya. Bahkan Hyukjae sudah sangat tahu bahwa Eomma mertuanya itu tidak menyukainya, terbukti dari cara dia melihat Hyukjae. Yah, Hyukjae juga sadar diri. Tak salah bahwa Eomma Donghae membenci dan tak menyukai dirinya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Bogoshipoo~"

Tes.

**VvVvV**

Donghae tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa ketika memasuki mansion megah milik keluarga Lee. Dia sangat penasaran, kenapa Eomma nya menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini? Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Eomma!" Sahut Donghae ketika melihat Eomma nya sedang duduk santai di kursi keluarga. Mata Donghae mendelik heran kearah seorang Yeoja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, nak." Heechul memeluk Donghae sekilas. "Kenapa Eomma menyuruhku datang kesini?" Tanya Donghae dengan tampang heran kearah Eommanya.

"Oppa!"

Donghae tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat dia arahkan pandangannya kearah Yeoja yang tadi duduk membelakanginya. Mata Donghae menyipit ketika retina matanya menangkap figur seorang Yeoja bermata Foxy, berambut hitam panjang, dan berkulit putih khas orang Korea. 'Imut.' satu kata itulah yang terlintas di otak Donghae.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, siapa yah?" Gumam Donghae. Heechul yang mendengarnya mendelik tak suka kepada Donghae. "Dia itu Lee Sungmin, apa kau lupa hah?"

"Lee Sungmin?" Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Namun lamunan Donghae buyar ketika merasakan tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang. Ya, yeoja bernama Sungmin itu memeluknya erat.

"Oppa, ini aku! Sungmin, Hoobae yang selalu makan ice cream setiap hari minggu bersama denganmu!" Ujar Sungmin. Donghae membulatkan matanya, lalu dia mendorong Sungmin pelan. "Kau Lee Sungmin? Si BunnyPink itu?" tanya Donghae antusias. Dan Sungmin pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos.

"Gyaa~ kau sudah besar!" Seru Donghae heboh. Heechul hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Oppa tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Kukira kau marah padaku karna aku meninggalkanmu ke LA." Ucap Sungmin. Diakui Sungmin, bahwa dalam hatinya ada perasaan kecewa ketika Donghae merasa biasa-biasa saja ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya dulu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Yah.. kaget dan kecewa sih pernah, kecewa karna tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa ku jahili. Hehe." Ucap Donghae watados. Membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Min-ah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat di kamar tamu. Besok saja mencari apartemennya, dan kalau mau mengobrol banyak dengan Donghae juga masih bisa besok." Intrupsi Heechul. Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Oppa. Sampai bertemu besok!" Seru Sungmin seraya berjalan kearah kamar tamu. Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Duduklah Donghae, Eomma ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Ucap Heechul yang terkesan tegas. Donghae pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Heechul.

"Wae?"

"Sungmin akan berkuliah di Zaffiro University."

"Mwo?" Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Bukannya dia kuliah di LA?"

"Ne. Dan sekarang dia sudah pindah ke Korea lagi dan berniat kuliah di kampus yang sama denganmu."

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya membeO.

"Kau harus menemaninya dan tak boleh jauh-jauh dengan Sungmin ketika disana."

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu, Eomma? Aku tak setuju!" Tolak Donghae mentah-mentah.

"Wae? Kau memikirkan Hyukjae? Kau pikir Eomma tak tahu bahwa kau dan Hyukjae merahasiakan pernikahan kalian ketika di kampus? Apa salahnya kau berpura-pura seperti rencanamu, huh?"

Skakmat! Donghae mati kutu sekarang. "Ba-bagaimana Eom-"

"Kau tak perlu tahu Eomma mengetahui itu darimana. Yang jelas, jika kau tak mau menuruti permintaan Eomma, maka besok pernikahanmu akan tersebar di seluruh kampusmu. Bagaimana?"

Donghae terdiam. Sudah Donghae tebak bahwa Eomma nya akan mengancamnya seperti ini.

"Bukannya istrimu adalah orang yang baik? Masa hal sepele seperti ini saja dia akan marah." Ucap Heechul sedikit sinis.

Donghae menghe nafas berat. "Baiklah, demi Hyukjae aku rela melakukan semua ini."

Heechul tersenyum miring. "Bagus! Cepat beritahu istrimu bahwa kau tak pulang malam ini."

"MWO? Apa lagi ini Eomma?"

"Yasudah, besok pernikahmu akan tersebar ke seluruh kampus, Donghae-ah!"

Donghae mendengus kasar. "Ne! Aku akan turuti semua permintaanmu, princess Lee Heechul."

**VvVvV**

Next Morning~

Hyukjae menutup pintu mobil Audi A6 nya pelan. Wajahnya tampak suram, seakan tak ada keceriaan di wajah manisnya. Dia berangkat sendiri pagi ini. Bukan karna apa-apa, Donghae semalam ijin untuk tidak pulang. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak mau berada jauh-jauh dengan Donghae, namun akan sangat kurang ajar sekali jika Hyukjae tak mengijinkan Donghae untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Sudahlah, lagipula hanya semalam saja kan? Dan Hyukjae masih bisa bertemu dengan Donghae di kampus walaupun kemungkinannya kecil.

"Hai Manis~"

Badan Hyukjae menegang ketika mendengar suara berat dan serak khas namja dari arah belakangnya. Apa itu ditujukan untuknya? Dengan perlahan Hyukjae membalikkan badannya.

DEG

Bukan hanya tubuh Hyukjae saja yang menegang, tapi wajahnyapun ikut menegang dengan mata membulat penuh.

"Masih ingat denganku?"

"Ba-bagaimana Bi-bisa Ajhussi-"

"Mana panggilan Appa yang kau berikan untukku, hm?"

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. "Ti-tidak! Itu dulu,"

"Oh ayolah, jangan takut begitu. Apa kau tak rindu padaku, hm?" Namja itu tampak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae segera menghindar. Untung parkiran Zaffiro South University sedang lenggang, jadi perdebatan mereka tak akan memicu masalah.

"A-apa maumu?" Ucap Hyukjae sedikit bergetar.

"Mauku? Aku mau kau kembali padaku, pelanggan-pelangganku banyak yang mau kau kembali, Jewel."

Badan Hyukjae semakin bergetar. Dia ingin segera lari dari sini, namun entah kenapa dia serasa tak punya kekuatan.

"Jangan harap! Aku tak mau kembali lagi ke tempat itu!"

Namja yang berpakain serba hitam itu tersenyum miring. "Wae? Bukankah mobil mewah ini juga hasil kerja kerasmu disana?" Ucapnya seraya mengelus mobil putih Hyukjae.

Keringat dingin sudah mulai timbul di pori-pori kulit Hyukjae. Orang yang dia hindari selama setahun akhir ini kini sedang berada di depannya! Harusnya Hyukjae tahu bahwa namja tua bangka ini bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

"HYUKKIE-AH!"

Beruntung, suara seorang Yeoja yang melengking tinggi itupun terdengar menggema di tempat parkiran ini. Membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas lega, namja itu mendelik seraya memasang smirk andalannya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur lagi, Jewel! Karna kemanapun kau pergi, aku pasti akan tahu. Hati-hati cantik~" Namja itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menegang selama beberapa saat.

"Nugu?"

"Ah, hanya orang yang bertanya alamat saja. Kau baru datang, Wokkie?" Ucap Hyukjae seraya menetralkan nafasnya. Ryeowook, gadis yang tadi berteriak -juga sebagai penolong Hyukjae- itupun mengangguk.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang rencana baksos minggu depan, mianhae aku kemarin tak datang." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Kajja kita masuk, aku agak tak nyaman lama-lama berada disini." Ajak Hyukjae. Dan akhirnya kedua Yeoja itu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat parkiran seraya membahas tentang baksos yang diadakan oleh Social Organization. Organisasi yang diikuti oleh mereka berdua.

**VvVvV**

Zaffiro South University tampak sedikit ricuh pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ketiga namja tampan dan seorang yeoja imut berwajah asing bagi anak-anak Zaffiro South University tengah berjalan di koridor dengan santainya. Ketiga namja tampan itu adalah sang ketua BEM, si prince charming-Lee Donghae, dan si art of voice- Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung yang tentu saja mempunyai pengaruh besar bagi para mahasiswi ataupun mahasiswa Zaffiro University. Jarang-jarang kan mereka bertiga yang notabenenya mahasiswa dari Zaffiro North University datang kesini? Dan yang paling membuat gempar adalah seorang yeoja imut yang berdiri di samping Donghae. Siapa yeoja itu? Dan ada hubungan apa Yeoja itu dengan ketiga namja kece tersebut? Begitulah batin orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Ya KYUHYUN-ah!" Yesung berteriak dengan suara merdunya ketika melihat namja jangkung -sang magnae tengah berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyungdeul? Kenapa kalian kesini? Biasanya kan aku yang menemui kalian." Tanya Kyuhyun heran sesaat setelah dia berada dihadapan ketiga namja tampan itu. Oh, dia belum menyadari seorang Yeoja yang terselip di tengah-tengah mereka. "Ah, apa sebegitu rindukah kalian padaku?"

Plak!

"Jangan berbicara konyol, kami kesini mau mengantar Donghae." Ujar Yesung setelah terlebih dahulu memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis kecil.

"Donghae-hyung?" Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Donghae. Sedikit tersentak ketika melihat seorang yeoja berwajah manis tengah berdiri salah tingkah karna banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. 'Whoah! Neomu Kyeopta!' batin Kyuhyun heboh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini temanku. Namanya Sungmin, dia pindahan dari LA. Dan kabar baiknya, dia satu fakultas denganmu!" Ucap Donghae yang mengerti arti tatapan tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Sungmin pun menerima uluran tangan namja tampan didepannya tersebut seraya tersenyum manis. "Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapta Kyuhyun-sshi."

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu kenapa dia ikut dengan Donghae dan Siwon? Simple, karna dia ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati yang berada di Zaffiro South University. Sekali-kali tak salah kan jika dia yang menghampiri kekasihnya?

Tak jauh dari mereka dua orang yeoja manis yang tampak baru saja memasuki koridor Zaffiro South University terlihat memasang raut terheran-heran.

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Molla Hyuk- ah! Itukan Yesung oppa!" Ryeowook terpekik histeris. Membuat Hyukjae tambah bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju kerumunan itu, mau tak mau tentu saja Hyukjae pasrah saja.

"Oppa!"

"Wookie! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sang kekasih tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini Oppa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerubungi oleh manusia-manusia itu.

"Oh, Donghae tadi datang bersama seorang Yeoja. Dan aku kesini karna ikut Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang mengantarkan Yeoja itu kesini, dia murid baru di fakultas music. Dan aku kesini sekalian ingin bertemu denganmu, Wookie. Hehe."

DEG

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphone nya seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. Donghae? Yeoja? Hyukjae pun menyimpan handphone kedalam saku dress nya, ingin menyimak lebih jelas topik yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua pasangan kekasih ini.

"Yeoja? Mereka berangkat bersama? Siapa itu, Oppa?"

"Ne. Mereka 1 mobil tadi. Molla, mungkin pacarnya. Karna mereka terlihat dekat."

Hati Hyukjae terasa was-was. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tak pulangnya Donghae kemarin? 'Siapa wanita itu?' Batin Hyukjae gelisah.

Sementara di tempat Kyumin & Wonhae..

"Lalu, kenapa kau dan Yesung-hyung ikut kesini juga, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Kalau Donghae sih jelas, memang tugasnya untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke sini.

"Oh, aku kesini memang ada keperluan. Kalau Yesung-hyung, mungkin ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya." Jawab Siwon seadanya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Keperluan apa Siwon-ah?"

"Kau ingat waktu aku datang bersama Lee Hyukjae itu? Nah, dia itu sebenarnya mengajukan sebuah proposal. Dan kau tahu apa yang diajukan oleh Hyukjae?" Donghae menggeleng. Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa melupakan Hyukjae? Mendengar nama Lee Hyukjae entah kenapa membuat Donghae merasa gelisah saat ini.

Siwon pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menempelkannya di mading yang kebetulan berada di samping tubuhnya. Sontak semua orang yang mengerubungi mereka teralihkan perhatiannya.

**'Charity Session : Zaffiro University's Dance Battle'**

Begitulah kata-kata yang ditangkap oleh Donghae.

'Wah, apakah queen of dance dan king of dance akan beradu dance lagi kali ini?'

'Kau menjagokan siapa?'

'Whoah! Ini pasti akan menjadi acara yang menarik!'

Donghae tersenyum miring ketika mendengar bisik-bisik para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang membaca pengumuman tersebut. Ah.. Jadi Hyukjae mengajaknya bermain-main? Huh, Donghae tidak akan takut sama sekali! Tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet Hyukjae yang berdiri di dekat Yesung, dia memandang Hyukjae dengan smirk tipis andalannya, seakan mengajak perang pada Hyukjae. Namun dahi Donghae berkerut ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang menurutnya tak biasa, Hyukjae memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi... Kecewa?

**A/N :**

Yoo~ Chapter 2 (3) datang :D apa masih ada yang nunggu? Mian jika story ini makin lama makin gaje, chap depan Story ini mulai panas lho chingudeul :D panas dalam artian apa? Semuanya dahh #EvilLaugh

Ah sekedar pemberitahuan, selain karna FF ini berated M, dan saya juga mau fokus beribadah #AnakKece :D

jadi 1 bulan kedepan saya akan hiatus, makanya saya publish chap ini sekarang biar gak terlalu mengecewakan para readers.

Dan Mianhae jika story ini Feel nya nihil dan acak-acakan, ini saya bikinnya ngebut. 1 hari lebih (?) dan Ampe larut malem, soalnya kan besok udah mulai puasa :D jadi Jeongmal Mianhae yah readersdeul?

Dan Mianhae saya gak bisa bales Review. Sumpah ini saya sedang kepepet! Jeongmal mianhae again #DeepBow. Tapi sumah saya baca Review kalian kok, berkali-kali malah.

Ah satu lagi, bagi para **REVIEWER **apakah kalian bisa meninggalkan **Nomor telephone **kalian disetiap komentar? Saya mau bales reviewnya lewat sms aja, dan nanti kalau misalnya FF saya update saya bisa ngasih tau kalian (kek ada yang nunggu aja-") Sekalian nambah temen sih ._.V

Oke, Last. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan~

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hingar bingar khas dunia malam bergema di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Sedikit desahan dan bau alkohol menguar melengkapi kegiatan manusia-manusia yang berada disana. Ya, tempat itu adalah sebuah bar. Dimana isinya diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang dewasa yang ingin merilekskan fisik dan otak mereka yang sudah mumet karna dijejali banyak tektek-bengek masalah kehidupan.

Fantastic Club. Merupakan salah satu bar terbesar yang terletak di kota Gwangju. Club yang selalu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal yang selalu mengutamakan kepuasan. Club ini sangat tertutup, hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kartu khusus saja yang bisa masuk. Walaupun dari luar tempat ini terlihat kecil, namun sebenarnya tempat ini sangatlah luas.

Pertama masuk pemandangan yang akan kalian lihat adalah sekumpulan manusia yang tengah menari-nari dengan bebasnya. Disini juga kalian bisa menemukan orang-orang yang tengah teler karena terlalu banyak minum minuman beralkohol. Jangan heran jika kalian melihat beberapa pasangan tengah bercumbu dengan panas di beberapa bagian sudut ruangan ini.

Bisa kita lihat di ruangan ini terdapat tangga yang mengarah ke lantai atas. Tempat apa diatas sana? Sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan secara spesifik. Pasangan yang sudah merasa sama-sama tak tahan, akan memilih keruangan atas untuk menuntaskan sesuatu yang tak tertahankan itu. Jadi jangan heran jika kalian mendengar suara desahan disertai erangan yang cukup keras dari lantai atas.

Sementara di bagian paling ujung, terdapat sebuah pintu. Pintu yang tertutup sangat rapat. Di bagian sini cukup sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tampak melewati pintu tersebut? Tempat apa lagi yang ada di dalam sana?

Sebuah tangga. Ya, dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bagian bawah. Ruang bawah tanah kalau lebih jelasnya. Semakin turun kalian akan semakin mendengar hiruk pikuk yang tak kalah berisik dari suara yang ada di ruangan utama. Begitu kalian sampai, kalian akan melihat beberapa kursi resmi berjejer dengan rapi memenuhi ruangan ini, Tidak semua kursi ada penghuninya. Orang-orang yang menduduki kursi itupun tak sembarangan, orang-orang berjas yang terlihat sangat berkelaslah yang bisa kita lihat disana.

Crash!

Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang berada di panggung bersinar dengan terangnya. Panggung? Ya, disini memang terdapat panggung kecil. Suara musik terdengar mengalun setelah lampu itu dinyalakan. Dan tak lama, keluarlah seorang Yeoja dari balik Backstage.

Yeoja itu berambut pirang panjang, dengan baju yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan intimnya saja. Kain compang-camping yang ada disekitar bajunya malah semakin membuat Yeoja itu terlihat.. Sexy!

Suara musik itupun terdengar semakin keras. Membuat para penonton sedikit ricuh ketika melihat wanita itu menggerakan tubuhnya diatas panggung. Yeoja yang tanpa alas kaki itu tampak melenggak-lenggokan tubuh proposionalnya. Badannya sangat lentur. Sesekali dia membuat pose sensual yang membuat para penonton semakin ricuh.

Yeoja itu tampak bersandar pada tiang yang berada ditengah-tengah panggung. Menaik-turunkan badannya, membuat tubuh bagian depannya bergesekan dengan tiang besi yang dingin itu. Diapun mengambil pose terlentang diatas meja -yang berada diatas panggung- lalu mengusap-usap tubuh basahnya dengan masih meliuk-liukan badannya. So hot!

Beberapa penonton tampak beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki mereka. Mereka tampak ingin ikut naik keatas panggung, menyentuh dan memainkan tubuh sexy yang berada diatas sana. Namun beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang sudah standby di sisi panggung dengan sigap menahannya.

Dan setelah cukup lama menyuguhkan hidangan yang amat sangat 'menggugah' bagi para namja-nama mata keranjang di kursi penonton, Yeoja itupun menghentikan aksi erotisnya. Mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkuk singkat, lalu berlalu pergi dari panggung itu. Mempersilahkan penari lain untuk menampilkan aksi-aksi mereka.

"Kau memang selalu hebat, Jewel-ah."

**- Lee Hyukjae POV -**

Aku yang sedang memakai mantel selutut untuk menutupi tubuh 'terbukaku' sontak berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar dibelakangku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapi ucapan seseorang yang selalu kupanggil 'Appa' ini.

"Coba jika kau mau melayani mereka, aku yakin kau pasti akan laku, Jewel-ah!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap lelaki paruh baya yang masih setia berdiri didepanku. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu. Menari seperti tadi saja aku tidak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati."

Namja itu berdecak. "Lihat teman-temanmu, mereka mau-mau saja melayani tamu-tamuku. Apa kau tak ingin seperti Hero? Dia menjadi primadona di sini. Pelanggannya selalu banyak, dan dia adalah orang nomor satu yang paling dicari di Club ini. Ayolah, bayaran mu akan lebih banyak dan kau juga akan semakin terkenal. Apa kau tak tergiur?"

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. "Mianhae, Appa aku tetap tak mau. Mungkin.. Suatu saat nanti. Aku perlu waktu." Ucapku dengan nada tak yakin.

Namja itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Hm... Okay. Sudahlah, aku mau melihat penampilan Xiah dulu. Seperti biasa, kau tunggu disini dulu sampai teman-temanmu selsai. Nanti akan kuantar kalian semua pulang. Arrachi?"

"Ne, Appa."

Dan akhirnya namja paruh baya itupun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian setelah terlebih dahulu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku seraya duduk diatas kursi meja rias. Oh hai, perkenalkan aku Lee Hyukjae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jewel jika sedang berada di Club ini. Mengenai pekerjaanku, mungkin kalian akan berpikir yang negatif tentang pekerjaanku ini. Tapi terserahlah, toh pendapat kalian tidak akan mengubah hidupuku.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memanggil orang tadi Appa? Bukan! Dia bukan appa-ku. Itu hanyalah sebuah panggilan untuk seseorang yang telah menjerumuskanku kedalam dunia malam ini. Aku mengenal Club malam ini disaat umurku menginjak kurang lebih 10 tahun. Aku tak tahu jika orang yang kuanggap penyelamat ini malah membawaku ketempat seperti ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang menjijikan seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin kabur. Namun aku tidak akan kabur dengan semudah itu. Biasanya anak buah 'appa' akan mengawasi para anak-anak asuhannya. Walaupun aku sudah berada di tempat tinggal sendiri, tapi aku akan selalu merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasiku dari jauh. Yah.. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya aku terikat dengan dunia seperti ini.

Ohem, apa kalian sedikit janggal ketika aku menyebut namja paruh baya tadi sebagai penyelamatku? Ya, dia memang telah menyelamatkanku dari dunia yang amat sangat menakutkan, namun dia malah menjerumuskanku kedalam dunia yang amat kejam-

**-** FLASHBACK **-**

"Hae! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!"

Yeoja kecil dengan rambut dikucir 2 itu tampak berlompat-lompat dengan riangnya seraya mengangkat sebuah piala yang berada ditangannya dengan tinggi. Rok sekolah dasarnya tampak bergoyang-goyang menampilkan paha mulus miliknya.

Namja yang berada didepannya hanya tersenyum lebar. "Chukkae, Hyukkie-ah! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku traktir Ice Cream?"

Yeoja bermata kucing dihadapannya mengangguk antusias.

"Kajja!"

Dan akhirnya 2 orang murid sekolah dasar itupun berjalan beriringan menuju taman. Setelah cukup lama berada di kedai ice cream, namja berkulit putih itupun kembali dengan 2 cone ice cream berbeda rasa ditangannya. Yeoja berambut itu yang sedari tadi memang sudah menunggunya-pun segera menyambar Ice cream itu.

"Bagaimana tadi kompetisinya? Mianhae aku tak bisa datang."

"Gwenchana. Acaranya seru, Hae! Tadi aku sempat gugup, kontestan lain sangat hebat! Tapi untung saja gerakan Moonwalk yang kau ajarakan sangat berguna." Seru 'Hyukkie' antusias. 'Hae' yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Tapi.."

Dahi Hae mengkerut. "Tapi apa?"

"Semua peserta ditemani oleh orang tua mereka, Sedangkan aku hanya ditemani oleh Seonsaengnim. Appa & Eomma selalu tak ada, sedangkan Halmonie sibuk dengan perkebunannya."

Hae tersenyum sedih ketika melihat teman baiknya tampak menampakkan raut sedihnya. Keluarga Hyukkie memang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu harmonis. Appa & Eomma Hyukkie sama-sama bekerja, sehingga menyebabkan jarangnya mereka berada di rumah. Apalagi tak jarang kedua orang tua Hyukkie suka bertengkar karna masalah yang Hyukkie juga tak tahu apa.

Halmonie Hyukkie tinggal serumah dengan Hyukkie. Dia yang selalu mengurus Hyukkie selama ini. Bertanya siapa Hae? Dia adalah teman baik Hyukkie. Sebenarnya Hae tinggal di New York bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun karna sekolah-nya sedang libur selama 3 bulan, Hae memilih berlibur di Mokpo, di rumah Halmonie-nya. Dan kebetulan, rumah Halmonie Hyukkie & Halmonie Hae bisa dibilang bertetangga. Hanya terhalang oleh 1 buah rumah.

Karna sifat anak-anak yang mudah beradaptasi terhadap sesuatu, membuat Hae & Hyukkie cukup dekat walaupun mereka baru berkenalan kurang lebih seminggu. Dan minat keduanya terhadap dance membuat mereka tambah klop. Hae yang memang di New York mendalami dance selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajari Hyukkie. Dan Hae jugalah yang menyuruh Hyukkie untuk ikut kompetensi dance yang diselenggarakan tingkat sekolah dasar di sekitar Mokpo. Dan inilah hasilnya, Hyukkie yang memang mempunyai bakat dance yang bagus Hyukkie akhirnya bisa menang di Kompetensi tersebut.

"Jangan sedih. Yang penting kau sudah memenangkan kompetensi itu, tunjukan piala ini kepada orang tuamu! Pasti mereka sangat bangga!" Ujar Hae memberi semangat.

Hyukkie mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ne! Aku akan tunjukan piala ini kepada Appa & Eomma, juga Halmonie." Serunya kembali ceria. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang, Hae-ah! Aku tak sabar ingin menunjukan piala ini. Lagipula, ini sudah sore. Pasti Halmonie kebingungan mencariku."

Hyukkie bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menarik tangan Hae. Membuat Namja itu sedikit terkejut, namun dia akhirnya mengalah dan akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukkie.

"Bagaimana bisa Eomma tak tahu Hyukkie pergi kemana hingga sesore ini? Eomma, Hyukkie itu masih 6 tahun! Bagaimana bila dia tersesat?"

Namja berbadan tambun itu tampak berbicara dengan volume suara yang cukup keras kearah Yeoja paruh baya didepannya.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan memarahi Eomma seperti itu. Tidak semuanya salah Eomma." Seorang Yeoja cantik tampak menangkan Namja itu ketika melihat sang ibu mertua tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Ya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau ikut mengurusnya!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku Lee Shindong?"

"Apa kau tak sadar? Hyukkie itu kurang kasih sayang seorang ibu, kau itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Jung Nari!"

"KAU PIKIR DIA TIDAK KEKURANGAN KASIH SAYANG DARIMU? JANGAN MENUDUH ORANG LAIN SEBELUM KAU BERKACA! KAU, APPA YANG BURUK!"

PLAK!

Yeoja cantik bernama Nari itu terlihat memegang pipinya yang memanas seraya menatap tajam suaminya -Shindong-. Tatapannya terarah pada guci berukuran sedang yang berada diatas meja. Cukup! Dia kesal kepada suaminya yang selalu bersikap seenaknya dan selalu merasa paling benar. Tangan Yeoja itu bergerak mengambil guci tersebut, sepertinya dia melupakan seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang tengah bergetar mendengar kedua anak tersayangnya bertengkar. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat guci itu dan melemparkannya kearah Shindong, Shindong yang tanggap segera menghindar. Namun-

PRANG!

Guci itu pecah. Darah segar tercecer dimana-mana. Shindong melotot ketika melihat Eomma tersayangnya ambruk dengan kepala bocor dan terus mengeluarkan darah terus-menenerus. Dia segera terduduk dan meraih kepala Eomma-nya.

"EOMMA! BANGUN! EOMMA!" Serunya seraya menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eomma-nya. Shindong meneteskan air mata ketika tak merasakan deruan nafas dari hidung Eomma-nya. Matanya berkilat marah. Dengan cepat dia membalikan badannya, pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang Yeoja yang tengah terduduk lemah dengan memasang tampang Shock. Air mata tampak membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Shindong berjalan kearah Nari lalu menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan Nari hingga Yeoja itu tertarik untuk berdiri.

"KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA-KU!"

"Mi-mianha-"

Bruk!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Shindong-ah?"

Yeoja itu tampak berbicara dengan nada bergetar ketika pinggulnya berbenturan dengan tembok pembatas yang berada di lantai 2. Matanya berkilat resah ketika melihat pemandangan lantai bawah yang berjarak beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"KAU HANYA YEOJA YANG HANYA MEMENTINGKAN HIDUPMU SENDIRI! KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN KELUARGAMU! DAN AKU TAHU KAU SUKA PERGI DIAM-DIAM DENGAN JUNGMO! KAU JUGA TELAH MEMBUNUH EOMMAKU!

Shindong mengeratkan cengkramannya. "APA YANG AKAN KULAKUKAN, HUH? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Shindong semakin mendorong Nari hingga Yeoja itu terduduk diatas tembok pembatas tersebut.

"Mi-mianhae Shindong-ah. Mi-mianhae!" Nari menjerit. "Kau jangan gila, ba-bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?"

"Hyukkie? KAU BARU MENGINGATNYA JIKA KAU SEDANG BERADA DI AMBANG KEMATIAN? CIH, MUNAFIK SEKALI!"

"Shindong-ah, a-aku bertemu dengan Jungmo hanya-untuk mem-bahas masalah bi-bisnis-"

"PERSETAN DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! DASAR WANITA JALANG!"

Shindong mendorong Nari dengan keras, membuat tubuh Yeoja yang tadinya terduduk diatas tembok pembatas limbung dan akhirnya keluar dari area tembok pembatas itu. Namun, karna begitu kuatnya Nari mencengkram jas yang dipakai Shindong dan Shindong yang sedang tidak fokus, akhirnya membuat Shindong tiba-tiba saja ikut tertarik dan melewati tembok pembatas itu. Hukum gravitasi membuat mereka terus terdorong kebawah dan-

BRAK!

**##**

"Whuah! Itu mobil Appa & Eomma!"

Hae tiba-tiba saja berseru dengan heboh ketika Hyukkie dan Hae berada di kompleks perumahan mereka. Hyukkie memandang kearah Hae.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali, Hae."

"Ne! 2 bulan lebih aku di Mokpo tanpa kedua orang tuaku, dan tentunya aku sangat senang!"

Hyukkie tersenyum kecil ketika melihat namja yang umurnya 1 tahun diatasnya itu tampak sangat senang. "Masuklah, mungkin kedua orang tuamu sudah menunggumu. Aku juga akan masuk, mau memperlihatkan piala ini!"

"Ne! Kalau begitu, Annyeong Hyukkie-ah."

"Annyeong."

Hyukkie berjalan kearah rumahnya ketika melihat Hae sudah masuk kedalam rumah Halmonienya. Dahi Hyukkie berkerut ketika melihat mobil Lexus IS300 berwarna putih tampak terparkir digarasi rumahnya. Senyum lebar segera terlukis dibibir Hyukkie, itu mobil Appa-nya! Dengan cepat dia berlari dan membuka pintu tinggi itu dengan tergesa, dia tak sabar ingin memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan memperlihatkan piala ini kepada mereka.

"APPA! EOMM-"

Mata Hyukkie melotot ketika melihat pemandangan penuh darah didepannya. Appa & Eomma-nya tampak terlentang dengan kubangan darah disekitar mereka. Bahkan Hyukkie bisa melihat retakan di kepala sang Eomma. Badan Hyukkie bergetar, piala yang ada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja. Dia mengucek mata-nya yang terasa basah. Ini mimpi kan? Halmonie! Dia harus tanya pada Halmonie!

Dengan cepat dia menaiki anak tangga yang terbilang banyak itu. Biasanya Halmonie-nya sedang berdiam diri di balkon sore-sore begini.

DEG!

Hyukkie jatuh terduduk lemas. Dia melihat halmonie-nya tengah terlentang tak berdaya di ruang keluarga atas dengan pecahan keramik dan darah dimana-mana. Bahkan darah menggenang disekitar kepalanya. Keadaan persis yang dia temui di ruang keluarga di bawah tadi. Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dengan segera dia berjalan kearah tangga dan berjalan cengan cepat menuju lantai bawah. Walaupun dia merasa lemas dan kalut, namun dia masih bisa menyesuaikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat dia keluar dari rumah tersebuat dan berjalan dengan tangis yang tersedu-sedu. Hae! Dia harus memberitahukan ini kepada Hae!

Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hae yang sedang dipangku oleh seorang Namja tinggi -yang diduga appanya- dan seorang Yeoja yang berdiri di belakang Namja itu seraya mengelus-elus kepala Hae, Hyukkie melihat itu semua dari balik jendela. Dia bisa melihat Hae sedang tersenyum lebar mendapati perlakuan Appa & Eomma-nya.

Hae terlihat bahagia. Hyukkie tak mungkin menarik Hae ketika Hae sedang berbahagia bersama orang tuanya. Hae mungkin akan mengerti keadaan Hyukkie, namun tetap saja Hyukkie tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan Hae. Hyukkie terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kawasan rumah Lee Halmonie, -Halmonie Hae-.

Tanpa Hyukkie sadari, Hae yang sedang berada di pangkuan Appa-nya tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh Hyukkie. Hae seperti melihat kalau wajah Hyukkie basah. Kenapa basah? 'kau kenapa Hyukkie?' Tapi yasudahlah. Nanti malam Hae akan mengajak Halmonie dan kedua orang tuanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hyukkie. Pasti.

**Meanwhile..**

Hyukkie terus berlari. Kalau boleh jujur, badannya amat sangat lemas. Batinnya terguncang. Hyukkie masih berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Tapi itu tak mungkin.. Ini semua terasa nyata. Dan sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Hyukkie hanya seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia 6 tahun, dia tak tahu siapa saja orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Orang yang paling dikenal Hyukkie selama ini hanya Hae dan Halmonie Hae. Sementara Hyukkie tidak mungkin untuk meminta bantuan pada mereka saat ini. Eothokke?!

BRUK!

Tubuh menungil Hyukkie terpental cukup jauh ketika tak sengaja badannya menubruk kaki jenjang seseorang di depannya.

"YA!"

"Hiks.. To-tolong, Hyukkie,"

"WAE?!

Isakan Hyukkie bertambah keras ketika mendengar suara tegas seorang pria yang terkesan membentaknya. Tanpa Hyukkie sadari, namja dewasa didepannya menatap Hyukkie dengan intens. Seorang Yeoja mungil cantik yang memiliki badan terbilang proposional di usianya, dengan kulit yang putih bersih. Sangat indah. 'Hmm.. Bagus.' Namja itu bergumam.

"Wae, adik manis?"

"To-tolong, A-aku. Hiks,"

"Tolong apa, hm?" Namja itu mengelus rambut Hyukkie lembut. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hyukkie mengangkat kepalanya supaya bisa melihat namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Eom-eomma dan A-appa.."

BRUK!

Sebuah seringaian tercetak dengan jelas di wajah namja tersebut. Di dekapnya tubuh Yeoja mungil yang kedalam pelukannya itu.

"I Got It!"

Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya, Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie seraya memutarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan beruntungnya, suasana disini sepi. Sangat sepi.

**- Back To Fantastic Club -**

Setetes cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dari mata kucing Hyukjae ketika mengingat masa lalu-nya. Bertanya bagaimana nasib Hyuk setelah itu? Setelah kurang lebih 2 hari tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya Hyuk terbangun dan langsung menjerit-jerit histeris mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya.

Hyuk pun memohon kepada namja yang telah membawanya entah kemana itu untuk memulangkan Hyukkie ke keluarganya. Dan dengan begitu mudahnya, namja itu mengabulkan permintaan Hyukkie. Entah apa yang telah direncanakannya.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis ketika dia sudah sampai dirumahnya. Rumahnya sepi, dengan line police yang terpasang disetiap sudut rumahnya. Kemana orang tua dan Halmonie-nya? Dan tangisan Hyukkie tambah mengeras ketika mendapati rumah Halmonie Hae sepi dan Kosong dengan plang bertuliskan 'dijual' di depannya. Bertanya kemana semua tetangga Hyukkie? Namja brengsek itu membawa Hyukkie pulang dikala hari menginjak tengah malam. Sudah kubilang entah apa yang telah direncanakannya.

Dan ketika melihat Hyukkie terpuruk, Namja itu menawarkan diri untuk mengurus dan menampung Hyukkie. Dan, Hyukkie tak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Hyukkie sudah tak punya lagi sanak saudara, Eomma dan Appanya sama-sama anak tunggal. Dan Halmonie-nya juga sudah tidak ada saat ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Yeoja kecil seperti Hyukkie? Dia hanya bisa bergantung kepada seseorang yang bersedia untuk mengurusnya.

"LARI! LARI!"

Hyukjae tersentak ketika mendengar suara gaduh Disekitar-nya. Dahi Hyukkie berkerut ketika melihat semua orang berlari-lari dengan rusuhnya. Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya. Ada apa ini?

"YA JEWEL-AH! CEPAT LARI! CLUB INI SEDANG DIGREBEK OLEH PARA POLISI!"

Mata Hyukjae membulat ketika salah satu teman yang lewat didepannya memberikan informasi tersebut. Digrebek? Andwe! Para pekerja yang ada disini akan ditangkap oleh polisi, tentu saja Hyukjae juga termasuk. Dengan kalut Hyukjae segera berlari menjauh dari meja rias, harus lewat mana dia untuk keluar dari sini? Tak mungkin dia melewati jalan utama. Sementara jalan darurat yang memang disediakan untuk situasi seperti ini kini tampak penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Hyukjae tak bisa lewat sana! Polisi akan mudah menangkap-nya.

Mata Hyukjae berkilat ketika melihat sebuah bulatan tertutup yang berada di pojok ruangan. Dengan cepat dia membuka lubang tersebut dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Untung saja badan Hyukjae kecil sehingga bisa muat masuk kedalam sini. Dengan cepat Hyukjae berjalan merangakak didalam lorong tersebut, sesak dan panas dirasakannya. Namun Hyukjae tak menyerah, dia semakin memepercapat laju rangkaknya didalam lorong yang bisa dibilang panjang ini.

Hyukjae meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika dia berhasil keluar dari lorong tersebut. Hyukjae mengernyit ketika melihat dimana dia sedang berdiri sekarang. Tempat yang minim cahaya dan lembab. Di sepanjang jalan Hyukjae bisa melihat ada aliran air disisinya. Ya, Hyukjae tersesat dalam sebuah lorong mata air. Sejauh apa Hyukjae merangkak dari Club tadi? Mata Hyukjae berbinar ketika bayangan sebuah tangga terlihat olehnya. Seingat Hyukjae, di film-film tangga itu akan mengarah kearah jalan raya. Dengan arti kata lain, tangga itu sebagai alat untuk keluar dari lorong ini. Dengan cepat Hyukjae segera menaiki tangga itu. Sedikit susah dan lama ketika Hyukjae berusaha membuka bulatan besi yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Namun karna kegigihannya, akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil keluar darisana.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lega ketika dia benar-benar sudah terbebas dari tempat tersebut. Dan untung saja saat ini adalah tengah malam. Jalanan tempat Hyukjae berdiri sekarang tampak lenggang dan Sepi.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika angin malam kota Seoul membelai wajahnya. Segar. Sudah lama Hyukjae tak merasakan udara bebas seperti ini. Hyukjae menegakan tubuhnya ketika sebuah ide melintas dalam otaknya.

"Bebas?"

Hei! Hyukjae sedang bebas saat ini. Para pengawal suruhan pria tua bangka itupun tak ada. Apalagi yang membuat Hyukjae enggan untuk kabur? Great! Sebuah senyuman lebar muncur dibibir sexy Hyukjae. Ya, pertama dia akan mengambil semua uangnya di bank, lalu akan pergi meninggalkan kota Gwangju. Dia akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari namja tua itu. Jauh hingga dia menemukan sebuah kehidupan baru yang, berbeda.

**A/N :**

Hyaaa~ Eotthoke? Sumpah ini chap tersusah yang saya bikin. Idenya baru muncul kemarin pas saya mau ngetik, gak ada planning sama sekali. So, Mianhae jika alur ceritanya sangat Freak! Mungkin Flashback gimana Hae & Hyuk ketemu lagi bakal nyelip-nyelip di chap-chap selanjutnya aja, soalnya chap ini sudah sangat panjang. ^^

Dan chap ini baru selsai beberapa jam yang lalu, saya tak sempat baca ulang. Jadi maaaaaaff banget jika kalian menemukan banyak Typo.^

Saya mengerti kok jika kalian kecewa dengan chap ini, apalagi menurut saya FF ini juga semakin GAJE. Maaf sebelumnya. Dan, sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin untuk next part akan sangat lama. Karna saya sudah kelas 9 saat ini, jadi saya tidak bisa terlalu sering untuk mengurus hal-hal semacam ini. Saya juga sedih sebenernya, tapi ya mau gimana lagi :))

Thanks buat yang kemaren udah review, maaf gak bisa bales. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih! Sangat! Sangat! Sangat! #kecupAmpeBasah :* :* :* :* :* :*

Maaf jika author punya salah dan semacamnya yah. Maaf banget (*'-')/

Akhir kata, Author sayang readers-deul (⌒˛⌒)

See u next Time (semoga) ~

**MIND** **TO** **REVIEW**? - **Ji0298**


	5. Chapter 5

**"She's My wife"**

**Genre : Romance, yadong (?), Angst-**

**Rated : T - M**

**Disclaimer : Ide FF ini murni milik saya ****

**Warning : GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s) SANGAT PANJANG! Enjoy :D-**

**VvVvVvV**

Hyukjae duduk dalam diam dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya bertugas untuk menopang kepalanya diatas meja. Beberapa kali helaan nafas berat dia hembuskan disela-sela kegiatan tak jelasnya. Hei, ada apa dengan uri Hyukjae? Sepertinya Yeoja itu terlihat sangat buruk hari ini. Disaat semua teman-teman organisasinya sibuk dengan tektek-bengek untuk Charity Session yang digelar lusa nanti, dia malah asik-asikan dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi sang ketua telah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang yah~ Terlihat sedikit geram & kesal.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Jangan melamun terus, cepat laksanakan tugasmu. Palli! Waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Perintah itu mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae dengan malas bangkit dari duduknya. Dan sesuai dengan arahan sang ketua -Kibum- Hyukjae pun mulai mendata apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk Charity Session nanti. Seperti mendata benda apa saja yang akan dipakai untuk mendekorasi tempat berlangsungnya battle dance ataupun inti acara, jumlah pengeluaran, dan sebagainya yang membuat kepala Hyukjae pening.

Acara amal tersebut direncanakan secara mendadak. Social Organization memang biasa mengadakan acara-acara amal, namun tahun ini mereka membuat sebuah gebrakan baru. Selain untuk memikat para pengunjung yang setiap tahun-nya semakin berkurang, acara ini juga bisa sebagai ajang untuk bersenang-senang bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi karna format acaranya yang dibuat semenarik mungkin.

Beberapa tahun kebelakang biasanya hanya ada acara penyambutan saja. Walaupun ada pengisi acara, tetap saja hanya sedikit orang yang mau datang ketempat Charity Session tersebut. Namun sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Kibum ketika dia mengenal Lee Hyukjae. Teman satu organisasi-nya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat mahir dalam dance. Terbukti waktu dulu Hyukjae terkenal dan bisa masuk ke Zaffiro University gara-gara dance. Kibum sendiri heran, kenapa Yeoja itu tak masuk jurusan music atau jurusan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan dance untuk mengembangkan bakatnya. Tapi Yeoja itu malah memilih untuk masuk jurusan Fashion Designer, entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae, lagipula bukan hak Kibum untuk mengetahuinya, kan?

Dan juga, digunakannya Hyukjae sebagai daya tarik utama acara amal kali ini juga sangat menguntungkan menurut Kibum. Selain tak harus susah-susah cari pengisi acara yang bisa dibayar murah, Hyukjae juga bisa dibilang cukup terkenal di seluruh Zaffiro University sebagai The Queen Of Dance karna kehebatannya dalam seni menggerakan tubuh tersebut. Eh? The Queen Of Dance? Bila ada ratu pasti ada raja-nya kan? Lantas siapa yang mendapat predikat sebagai The King Of Dance di Zaffiro University? Jawabannya adalah Lee Donghae. Salah seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Management yang sudah pasti menempati wilayah Zaffiro North University.

Keahlian dance namja itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Banyak penghargaan yang dia dapatkan di berbagai ajang kompetensi dance baik dalam kota maupun tingkat nasional. Dan beberapa Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi di Zaffiro tak jarang ada yang memasangkan mereka sebagai couple karna keahlian mereka dalam bakat dance tersebut. Namun sepertinya harapan mereka untuk menjadikan kedua orang itu sebagai pasangan harus pupus karna melihat sikap Hyukjae & Donghae yang terkesan cuek, terutama Donghae. Belum lagi mereka tak tahu, mungkin saja kan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Hyukjae & Donghae sudah punya pasangan masing-masing? Yah~ mungkin bila kedua orang itu benar-benar menjadi pasangan, banyak yang akan menjadi fans mereka. Eunhae atau Haehyuk Shipper misalnya?

"Hah~ Apa harus ini semua diselsaikan sekarang, Kibum-ah?"

Hyukjae segera memandang kearah Ryeowook ketika Yeoja itu bersuara ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mendekor tempat yang akan digunakan untuk adu battle dance nanti.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ah. Waktu kita tak banyak, besok tempat ini harus sudah siap."

Ryeowook hanya terlihat menghela nafas berat ditempat duduknya sekarang. Percuma saja dia mengeluh, apa dia harus memarahi Kibum karna memerintahkannya seperti itu? Kibum adalah ketua organisasi ini. Dan lagi, pekerjaan Kibum pasti lebih berat dari Ryeowook karna tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua tersebut.

"Coba saja ada yang dengan senang hati membantu kita, Hah~ menyelsaikan semua ini dalam waktu satu hari hanya dengan tenaga 4 orang sepertinya akan susah."

Hyukjae segera mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya diiukuti Ryeowook ketika mendengar suara Key yang tampak sedang mengecek audio di pojok ruangan. Kibum terlihat mendesah pelan, dia sangat tahu bahwa perkataan Key itu ada benarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang kenyataannya tidak banyak orang yang mau untuk masuk organisasi semacam ini. Menurut mereka untuk apa masuk organisasi tak penting seperti ini, membosankan.

"Apa Donghae-sshi sudah sepakat untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini?" Ryeowook yang merasa suasana sedikit canggung pun segera mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kibum terdiam sebentar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya terlihat berubah, Yeoja cantik itu menepuk pelan dahinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal itu? Aish! Eotthokae?" Sahutnya panik. Ryeowook terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Kibum.

Mendengar nama suaminya disebut-sebut, Hyukjae segera mendekati Ryeowook dan Kibum supaya bisa ikut dalam obrolan tersebut. Key masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di pojok ruangan.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa hal sepenting itu? Hanya sebatas membaca pengumuman saja belum tentu orang itu mau, belum lagi Donghae-sshi adalah tipe orang yang cuek dan dingin. Hii~" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit bergidig.

Hyukjae mendecih pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Sebegitu menyeramkan kah sifat Donghae? Ah, sepertinya Hyukjae harus memberi pelajaran sopan santun pada suaminya nanti. Eh? Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja tercetus dalam kepala Hyukjae, menghasilkan sebuah gummy smile yang membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook terheran-heran melihat sahabat mereka yang bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

Drrt! Drrt!

Disaat yang bersamaan, Handphone Hyukjae yang berada diatas meja bergetar hebat pertanda ada pesan singkat. Dengan segera Hyukjae menyambar handphone berwarna kuning miliknya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

**| From : Lee Donghae**

Aku tunggu kau di toilet Zaffiro North University. Sekarang! Saranghae :* |

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ada apa Donghae memintanya bertemu langsung? Bukannya apa-apa, mereka kan masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Apa susahnya menunggu sampai mereka tiba di rumah? ish!

"Kibum-ah, bolehkah aku ijin pulang terlebih dahulu? Aku belum berlatih dance untuk besok." Hyukjae mulai beracting kembali.

Kibum terdiam beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk, latihan memang perlu untuk menghasilkan performance yang baik. "Ne. Tentu saja boleh Hyukjae-ah."

"Jinjja? Ah~ Gomawo Kibum-ah." Hyukjae membungkuk singkat kearah Kibum dan Ryeowook. Sementara 2 yeoja itu tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah Hyukjae. "Oh iya! Masalah Donghae-sshi, aku bisa membantu kalian."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Hyukjae terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eumh.. Kebetulan aku dekat dengan, saudaranya! Ya! Saudara jauhnya! Aku tak sengaja mengenal dia lewat twitter. Otte? Aku jamin Donghae-sshi akan setuju untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini."

Kibum dan Ryeowook terlihat menatap Hyukjae dengan mata menyipit. Seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Yeoja cantik itu. Namun akhirnya Kibum mengangguk, "Aku pegang ucapanmu itu, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae memberikan jempolnya. "Tenang saja. Hyukjae tidak pernah berbohong! Yasudah, aku pergi ne? Annyeong~"

"Ne. Annyeong~"

**VvVvV**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 pm. Langit sudah tampak menguning di ufuk barat, hanya tinggal menunggu langit berubah menjadi gelap saja. Mahasiswa fakultas music baru saja menyelsaikan jam terakhir mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin si mahasiswa baru terlihat keluar bersama dari dalam kelas. Donghae memang menitipkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun ketika tahu Sungmin satu fakultas dengan Kyuhyun. Namun dari awal bertemu hingga saat ini, suasana disekitar mereka masih sangat canggung. Sungmin yang ramah namun susah beradaptasi dan sedikit pemalu, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun si namja cool yang jarang peduli akan sekitar.

"Ah, Sungmin-sshi, apakah Donghae hyung akan menjemputmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ne, tapi dia bilang dia ada urusan dulu. Entah sebentar atau lama." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa menangkap nada kecewa dari suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ayolah cho! Pergunakan otak pintarmu supaya suasana disekitar kalian tidak terlalu awkward.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau selagi menunggu Donghae-hyung kuantar kau mengelilingi Zaffiro Univeristy?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk antusias seraya tersenyum menggemaskan menanggapi usul Kyuhyun. Hei, entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat suka melihat ekspresi lucu dari Yeoja kelinci tersebut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyengat Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

"Kajja!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan beriringan menyusuri bangunan Zaffiro South Univeristy. Suasana di sekitar Zaffiro South Univeristy sudah lumayan sepi, hanya bebarapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi saja yang terlihat berkeliaran disekitar sini. Sesekali Kyuhyun menjelaskan tempat yang sekiranya penting untuk diketahui oleh Sungmin. Cukup jauh mereka berdua berjalan, hingga tak terasa mereka sudah keluar dari kawasan Zaffiro South University. Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat beberapa orang Yeoja tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di taman Universitas.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kalau boleh kutahu, mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk kearah Yeoja-yeoja itu. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin.

"Oh, itu anak-anak Social Organization. Mereka mungkin sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk Charity Session yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam."

"Social Organization? Organisasi apa itu?"

"Organisasi itu berisi orang-orang yang care terhadap sesama. Tak jarang mereka melakukan acara amal untuk mencari dana dan hasilnya akan disumbangkan kepada yang membutuhkan." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Hei, hanya kepada Sungmin dia berlaku seperti ini! What happen?

Sungmin terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Menarik." Gumamnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik heran ketika mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Menarik apanya? Membosankan sih iya! Tak sadar Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya menuju Yeoja-yeoja itu dengan tergesa. Kyuhyun tersentak, 'lembut sekali' batinnya.

"Annyeong Haseyo~" Sapa Sungmin kepada Yeoja-yeoja yang tampak sedang sangat sibuk tersebut. Ketiga orang itupun segera membalikan badannya, mereka mengernyit heran ketika melihat seorang Namja yang terkenal di Zaffiro University sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan seorang Yeoja yang asing menurut mereka.

"Ne, Annyeong. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kibum, sang ketua bertanya mewakili Ryeowook dan Key.

"Ah, benarkah kalian ini adalah Social Organization?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Sepertinya dia melupakan Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah bete disampingnya.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa kalian berniat menambah anggota? Eum.. Aku tertarik untuk bergabung dengan organisasi ini."

Semua yang ada disana terdiam tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang To The Point. Kaget dan tak percaya. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Kibum, Ryeowook, Key dan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Otte? Oh, tidak bisa y-"

"Ani! Kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari organisasi ini sekarang!" Ryeowoook segera memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan cepat dan tegas. Sungmin yang mendengarnyapun tentu saja senang, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Jinjjaro?"

"Ne, kau bisa membantu kami sekarang?"

"Ne! Tentu saja."

Dan Sungmin pun asik dengan kegiatan barunya, tanpa ingat jika seorang namja tampan tengah menekuk wajahnya kesal karna diacuhkan. Oh, kasian sekali kau cho!

**VvVvV**

Suara decakan saliva terdengar jelas disalah satu bilik yang berada di toilet wanita Zaffiro North University ini. Sedikit erangan melengkapi panasnya ciuman tersebut. Namja dan Yeoja yang bernotabene sebagai pelaku ciuman panas itupun tak peduli dengan penampilan mereka yang sudah acak-acakan. Siapa mereka? Mereka adalah Hyukjae dan Donghae. Mereka berciuman dalam posisi berdiri serta saling berpelukan erat, dengan Hyukjae yang bersandar pada dinding toilet dengan pasrah.

"Cu-kuphh Hae-ah.."

Dengan cepat Donghae melepaskan pagutan itu dan menjilat sekilas bibir kissable Hyukjae. Dia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya seraya tersenyum polos ketika melihat Hyukjae memberinya deathglare selagi Yeoja itu membenarkan baju bagian atasnya yang sudah setengah terbuka dan berantakan. Sewaktu datang ketempat yang disms-kan Donghae, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya dan langsung menciumnya dengan panas. Kaget, tentu saja. Namun dia segera membalas ciuman tersebut dengan panas ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menciumnya adalah Donghae. Ck, dasar Yadong Couple! -_-

"Beritahu aku ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini? Apa kau tak bisa sabar sampai kita sampai dirumah nanti? Ck!" Gerutu Hyukjae kesal. Donghae hanya menghela nafas berat ketika mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Mianhae."

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Karna aku tak pulang dan, Sungmin. Yeoja yang tadi pagi datang bersamaku."

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu Hae-ah. Kau tenang saja," Ucapnya seraya mengelus bahu Donghae. Donghae tersenyum, Hyukjae memang berhati malaikat. Didekapnya tubuh langsing istrinya itu dengan erat, senyum Donghae semakin berkembang ketika merasakan Hyukjae membalas pelukannya. "Gomapta."

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya ketika Donghae melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang menyiratkan sebuah.. penyesalan? Donghae mengelus pelan rambut Hyukjae. "Maafkan aku lagi."

Hyukjae terlihat ingin mejawab ucapa Donghae, namun Namja itu segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir kissable Hyukjae. "Aku, aku tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini. Aku tidak bisa."

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Dia sangat tahu bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Eomma mertuanya Lee Heechul. Hah, sebegitu tak sukanya Heechul pada Hyukjae?

"Gwenchana Hae-ah, aku mengerti."

Donghae hanya menunduk dalam ketika merasakan kebaikan Hyukjae yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Cukup lama situasi hening terjadi diantara 2 sejoli ini. Hyukjae terdengar menghela nafas berat lalu melihat jam yang bertengger di lengan putihnya.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ne? Jaga kesehatan, dan makanlah teratur."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Hatinya nyaman dan gelisah sekaligus ketika melihat gummy smile milik Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan oh, kau ingat kan besok ada Charity session? Aku mohon kau mau berpartisipasi dalam acara itu. Okay? Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~"

Setelah terlebih dahulu menepuk-nepuk dada Donghae, Hyukjae pun pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian didalam toilet. Donghae tersenyum sedih.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae."

**VvVvV**

**In The Next Day 08.00 pm~**

Hyukjae tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat berlangsungnya Charity Session yang berada di taman Zaffiro University. Hyukjae yang saat itu menggunakan kaos yang terlihat kebesaran, celana berbahan kain dan sepatu sport dengan rambut dikuncir kudapun tak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum. Ah, Hyukjae memang selalu terlihat cantik dan sexy disaat kapanpun.

"Annyeong, maaf aku terlambat."

Hyukjae menyapa Kibum, Ryeowook dan Key yang tampak sedang sibuk menyempurnakan dekorasi-dekorasi yang sebenarnya sudah bagus dan rapi.

"Hyukjae-ah! Wah~ kau terlihat berbeda."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan Ryeowook. "Ah, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ani. Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu pertunjukan darimu dan Donghae-sshi saja." Jawab Key serata tersenyum.

"Eh? Apakah Donghae-sshi sudah setuju mau berpartisipasi untuk ikut acara ini?"

"Ne. Kemarin malam saat kita sedang sibuk mendekorasi tempat ini, dia datang dan bilang bahwa dia mau berpartisipasi. Gomawo Hyukjae-ah!" Kibum menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae seraya tersenyum. Author beritahu Mereka bertiga menggunakan drees simple untuk malam ini. Cantik, sederhana, namun elegan.

"Oh iya, kita punya anggota baru loh Hyukkie!" Key bersahut dengan semangat.

"Jinjja? Siapa dia?" Ucap Hyukjae seraya mengubek-ubek tas jinjingnya, mencari handphone kesayangannya.

"Dia Lee S-"

"Astaga! Handphoneku tertinggal di mobil," Hyukjae berseru panik. Handphone adalah barang yang amat penting menurut Hyukjae. "Apa aku boleh ijin untuk pergi sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula Donghae-sshi juga belum datang."

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, dengan cepat Hyukjae berlari kearah parkiran taman. Oh iya, selain wilayahnya dibagi-bagi, parkiran di Zaffiro University pun terbagi menjadi 3. Yang pertama di Zaffiro South University, kedua di Zaffiro North University, dan ketiga di taman pembatas universitas tersebut. Bisa dibayangkan betapa luasnya Zaffiro University?

Hyukjae segera menghampiri mobil Audi A5 miliknya yang terparkir didekat pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Dibukanya pintu mobil tersebut dan dengan segera dia mengambil handphone kesayangannya yang terletak diatas dashboard.

Blam!

Hyukjae menutup kasar pintu mobilnya.

"Santai saja nona manis."

Hyukjae segera membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara berat seorang namja. Matanya membulat ketika melihat namja yang selama ini selalu dipanggilnya 'appa'.

"Mau apalagi kau?"

Namja paruh baya itupun terlihat menghampiri Hyukjae. "Bagaimana dengan penawaranku waktu itu? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Hyukjae mendecih pelan. "Sudah kubilang sampai kapanpun aku tak mau! Kau sangat keras kepala sekali!"

Namja itu terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar suara tinggi Hyukjae. Namun sebuah smirk licik segera menghiasi wajah keriputnya. "Oh, kau seperti tak tahu aku saja. Namja itu terlihat menghisap cerutunya di depan wajah Hyukjae, membuat Yeoja itu terbatuk pelan. "Suami dan keluarga suamimu tak tahukan bagaimana masa lalumu? Bagaimana jika aku beritahu mereka?"

DEG!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Dia segera menatap penuh benci pada lelaki itu. "Dan oh, apa kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau merahasiakan pernikahan kalian kepada publik?" Namja itu mengelus-elus dagunya. "Hem, Bagaimana jika aku menyebarkan berita tentang pernikahan kalian? Dan pihak kampus mu tahu? Wah, sepertinya akan terjadi perubahan besar nanti pada hidupmu, Hyukjae-ah."

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan coba macam-macam!"

Lelaki tua itu tertawa menyeramkan. "Semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau mau kembali lagi padaku? Bagaimana?"

Hyukjae meremas handphone-nya. "Brengsek!" Gumamnya tertahan. Lelaki paruh baya itupun menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae. "Pikirkan baik-baik oke? Kuharap beberapa hari kedepan kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

Dan akhirnya, Lelaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sedang menggertakan giginya kesal. Mata Hyukjae berkilat marah. "LEE SOOMAN!" Teriaknya cukup kecang dan sarat akan kemarahan didalamnya. Untung parkiran sedang sepi, tak ada seorangpun yang Hyukjae lihat disekitarnya. Namun Hyukjae tak sadar, ada sebuah mata indah berwarna kebiruan yang mengawasinya dari jauh dan mungkin saja mendengar teriakan Hyukjae.

**VvVvV**

Hyukjae berjalan gontai menuju tempat utama diadakannya battle dance. Dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang bercuap-cuap singkat sebagai MC di acara ini. Dan Key sudah standby ditempat audio, dia beprofesi sebagai DJ malam ini. Mata Hyukjae sedikit berbinar ketika melihat Donghae sedang duduk diantara teman-temannya. Donghae tampak tampan malam ini. Dengan menggunakan celana berbahan kain berwarna hitam, sepatu sport serta kaos oblong berwarna abu pudar yang memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya yang kencang. Sepersekian detik Hyukjae mematung ditempatnya berdiri, namun sebuah jitakan penuh 'sayang' dari seseorang dibelakannya membuat Hyukjae segera membalikan badannya.

"Ya! Sakit Kibum-ah!"

"Kau ini kemana saja? Kami sudah menunggumu, untung saja Ryeowook bisa meng-handle acara ini. Cepat siap-siap!"

Kibum pun mendorong Hyukjae supaya mendekat kearah stage. Dan dengan cepat Kibum berlari kearah Donghae, mungkin memberitahukan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai.

Hyukjae membungkuk singkat ketika melihat Donghae berjalan kearahnya. Dan Donghae pun melakukan hal serupa. MC Ryeowook pun mengungumumkan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Hyukjae dan Donghae tampak melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Tak berselang lama, Donghae pun segera mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Ryeowook tanda dia sudah siap. Ryeowook pun menggangguk.

"ARE YOU READY TO SCREAM YEOROBUN?!

"NE!"

"OKAY! MUSIC START!"

'Every single day I try jeongmal geoui da wasseo'

'We get closer to a good time shiryeondeure say goodbye~'

Alunan musik intro dari lagu Sexy Free & Single milik Super Junior pun mengalun yang berarti telah dimulainya battle dance itu. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang tadi mengambil posisi berjongkok, perlahan menaikan badan mereka bersama. Gerakan-gerakan kecil mereka tunjukan selama persekian detik.

**'**Just Dance Gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm..**'**

Lagu Lady Gaga yang berjudul Just Dance pun menggema menggantikan lagu awal tadi. Hyukjae terlihat menggerakan tubuhnya dengan santai namun lincah, Yeoja itu menggunakan style blood-elf, gerakan yang membutuhkan kelenturan tubuh sang penari. Sementara Donghae, gerakan namja tampan itupun hampir sama dengan sang istri Hyukjae, namun dia menggunakan style robonetic, gerakan seperti robot namun terlihat seperti menari biasa. Gerakan kedua orang itu memang tak sama, namun mereka tetap terlihat seperti satu kesatuan. Daebak!

'Everyday I'm shuffelin!'

Seketika suasana ricuh ketika lagu LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem diputar. Mereka ricuh ketika melihat Hyukjae & Donghae menari dengan style shuffle mengikuti tarian asli dari lagu tersebut. Gerakan Hyukjae dan Donghae sama persis, seakan mereka telah latihan bersama-sama sebelumnya.

"I just need somebody to love~"

Suasana semakin bertambah seru ketika lagu Justin Bieber - Somebody To Love diputar. Hyukjae menggunakan style Bopping, gerakan ini menggunakan Dada seperti kita menekan dan melepaskan tombol. Hyukjae sesekali melihat kearah Donghae yang menari menggunakan style locking, gerakan dengan kecepatan tubuh yang sesuai dengan irama. Namun.. Hyukjae mendelik ketika melihat Donghae menyelipkan style moonwalk diantara tariannya. Penonton seketika ricuh kembali ketika melihat Donghae menunjuk wajah Hyukjae dengan tampang seperti mengejek ditengah-tengah aksi Moonwalknya.

'If you go hard you gotta get on the floor~'

Hyukjae yang geram dengan kelakuan sang suami segera mengubah style dance-nya ketika lagu pengiring berubah menjadi lagu Jennifer Lopez Ft. Pitbull - On The Floor. Donghae sedikit tercengang ketika melihat Hyukjae menari menggunakan style milky way (krump), gerakan yang bisa dibilang menggila namun tak lepas dari musik pengiring. Seketika penonton Namja ricuh ketika melihat Hyukjae berpose dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sexy. Donghae kaget, namun Namja ini mempertahankan ekspresi cool-nya.

'Who run the world? Girls!'

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Donghae ketika lagu pengiring berubah menjadi Girls (Who Run the World) Milik Beyonce. Lagu yang menurut author adalah lagu Sexy. Dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Donghae merapat kearah Hyukjae dan memegang pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Hyukjae tentu saja kaget, dia sedikit membulatkan matanya. Namun seakan mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Donghae, diapun mengikuti gerakan suaminya tersebut.

Suasana sangat ricuh ketika melihat Hyukjae yang melenggak-lenggok sexy dalam dekapan Donghae yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan dengan pose nakalnya Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya kearah Donghae seraya menggerak-gerakan maaf, pinggulnya. Tangannya menyentuh dada jantan Donghae, memberi sedikit tatapan menggoda pada suaminya.

Hyukjae kembali membalikan badannya hingga membelakangi Donghae, kedua orang masih asik menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang semakin keras. Tanpa Hyukjae sangka, tangan Donghae bergriliya di sekitar paha Hyukjae sambil melenggak-lenggokan pinggulnya persis seirama denga Hyukjae. Benar-benar pose yang hot! Hyukjae saja tidak menyangka bahwa dia dan Donghae akan senekat ini.

'Who Run The World! Girls!'

Dan acara battle dance itupun berakhir dengan pose yang cukup mengejutkan orang-orang yang berada disana. Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya keleher Donghae dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, dengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dan kepala yang berada di perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Yah, seperti seseorang yang sedang membuat Kiss Mark.

Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak sedikit mengatur pernafasan mereka. Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat ketika merasakan nafas memburu Donghae di lehernya. Hyukjae sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk melepas pelukan itu, namun dengan cepat Donghae menahannya.

"Siapa Lee Sooman?"

DEG!

**T.B.C (?)**

**A/N :**

Apa ini? -.- Mian jika tambah gaje. Saya bikinnya ngebut. Saya ngejilat omongan sendiri yah? Abisnya saya ngebet banget pngen publish FF ini ._. Gimana dong?

Thanks yang udah review kemaren aku seneng banget deh reviewernya udah sampai seratus lebih :DDDDDDDDD GAMSHAEYO! :*

Sampai jumpa di chap depan (Semoga) :D

Udah ah, last.

**MIND TO REVIEW? Ji0298**


	6. Chapter 6

**'She's My wife'**

**Genre : Romance, yadong (?), angst-**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Ide FF ini murni milik saya ****

**Warning : GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s)**

**VvVvVv**

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa dengan kasar. Tak peduli apabila nanti tubuhnya akan kesakitan atau apapun, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tempat nyaman yang bisa membuat dirinya rileks. Helaan nafas berat terdengar bersahut-sahutan di ruang tamu tersebut. Mata kucing Hyukjae terpejam erat, sesekali tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Hah, sepertinya yeoja manis ini sedang sedikit frustasi.

"Aish! Eothokke? Naega Eothokke?" Rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda itupun tampak acak-acakan setelah tangan Hyukjae meremasnya cukup kasar. Hyukjae pun menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa, dengan mata terpejam, nafasnya tampak stabil kali ini. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Disaat dirinya berada satu stage dengan Lee Donghae, suaminya dalam sebuah acara battle dance.

Disaat mereka berdua berpose panas diakhir performance, Donghae tiba-tiba saja menanyakan seseorang yang saat ini mati-matian Hyukjae hindari. Berbagai macam pemikiran negative segera hinggap diotak Hyukjae, darimana Donghae tahu tentang Lee Sooman? Apakah dia tahu semuanya? Begitulah pikiran Hyukjae saat itu. Namun, karna tak mau mengundang rasa curiga dari orang-orang sekitar, dengan cepat Donghae melepaskan diri Hyukjae, lalu berlalu pergi setelah terlebih dahulu membungkuk singkat. Hyukjae mungkin bisa bernafas lega setelah Donghae memilih mengakhiri pose panas tersebut, tapi hati Hyukjae serasa nyeri ketika melihat Donghae sekilas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kecewa, ingin tahu dan marah. Yah, mungkin seperti itulah arti pandangan Donghae menurut Hyukjae.

Kalian bertanya kenapa saat ini yeoja sexy ini sendirian didalam apartement? Lantas, kemana namja yang sedang membuatnya risau saat ini? Jawabannya tidak ada. Tidak ada Donghae disini. Namja itu kembali tak akan pulang malam ini. Jika didengar dari obrolah Donghae dan teman-temannya yang tak sengaja Hyukjae dengar, Donghae harus mengantar kembali yeoja yang kemarin berangkat kuliah bersama Donghae. Hyukjae semakin risau saja ketika suaminya bahkan tak memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini. Hyukjae tentu saja ingin menanyakan siapa wanita itu kepada Donghae, istri mana yang tidak risau ketika suaminya tak pulang-pulang dan selalu bersama dengan seorang wanita? Mereka juga tampak sangat dekat, normal jika Hyukjae cemburu. Namun niat Hyukjae tertahan ketika mengingat ibu mertuanya yang Hyukjae yakini adalah dalang dari semua ini. Hah, bersabar adalah hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan Hyukjae saat ini.

**V**

"Mianhae, tapi aku harus pergi."

Yeoja berkulit putih bersih itu tampak mencengkram kuat handphone yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Pipi chubbynya tampak basah oleh air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari mata indahnya ketika mendengar suara berat namja yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Mianhae. Aku mohon tolong relakan aku. Please, Annyeong."

PIK!

Yeoja cantik berusia sekitar 16 tahunan itupun terduduk lemas diatas kursi taman, tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara yang menandakan bahwa sambungan telephone itu terputus secara sepihak. Diputuskan oleh kekasihmu sendiri melalui sambungan telephone tanpa kau tahu alasannya dengan pasti, dan kau disuruh merelakan dia yang sudah jelas-jelas bahwa kau sangat mencintai dia dengan tulus, itu sangat nge-jleb sekali, kau tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika sekelebat memori tentang masa lalu tiba-tiba berputar dalam otaknya. Mata indah berwarna hitam kelamnya terarah pada seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap yang tengah serius berbicara dengan sekelompok gadis-gadis genit di dekat papan mading yang berada di taman Zaffiro University. Namja yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari Kibum itu terlihat sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yeoja-yeoja yang berada di sekelilinya, sementara matanya masih sibuk membaca sesuatu yang berada di tangannya. Namja itu, Siwon. Choi Siwon. Kalian familiar dengan nama tersebut? Ya, dia sang ketua BEM yang sangat terkenal di seantero kampus Zaffiro University. Bukan semata-mata karna dia menjabat sebagai ketua BEM, namun tampang rupawan dan sikapnya yang baik serta ramah kepada semua oranglah yang membuat dia sangat disegani oleh para penghuni Zaffiro University.

Namja yang sangat sempurna. Tak heran jika banyak yeoja yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kibum tersenyum remeh ketika mengingat dirinya pernah berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' dari seorang Choi Siwon. What?! Ya, sebenarnya Kibum dan Siwon pernah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Dan, harus kalian tahu, bahwa Siwon sangat berhubungan erat dengan sepenggal memori masa lalu yang tadi tiba-tiba saja berputar didalam otak Kibum.

Seseorang yang memutuskan Kibum secara sepihak, lewat telephone pula. Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa Siwon sangat pengecut saat itu? Semula Kibum juga berpikir seperti itu, selain shock dan tak terima dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya, Kibum juga merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Siwon kala itu. Dan akhirnya, Kibum mengetahui bahwa ternyata Siwon berangkat pergi keluar negri untuk melanjutkan studinya. Siwon adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Choi, pengusaha terbesar yang sangat tersohor di seluruh Korea. Tak heran jika Siwon di didik keras oleh sang appa supaya bisa menjadi seorang lelaki yang mapan.

Kibum dan Siwon sudah berhubungan sekitar 6 bulan, disaat Kibum berstatus sebagai siswa baru dan Siwon sebagai siswa angkatan tahun ketiga di Senior High School. Mau kuberitahu rahasia? Sebenarnya, yang 'menyatakan' terlebih dahulu adalah Kibum. Salah jika kalian menyangka Kibum bertidak senekat itu semata-mata karna ketampanan & kepopuleran Siwon saja. Tetapi karna Kibum merasa bahwa Siwon orang yang baik dan tulus, tidak munafik. Dulu, sewaktu Kibum pernah terpuruk karna gagal membawa Ekstrakulikuler Theater yang diwakilkannya pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi, Siwon yang saat itu berstatus sebagai Sunbae Kibum di Club Theater tersebut dengan setianya merangkul dan menenangkan Kibum agar tak bersedih lagi. Kibum merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama dengan Siwon karna kepribadian namja itu. Dan hanya pada Siwon lah Kibum bisa merasa nyaman ketika bersama dengan seorang pria. Siwon & Kibum juga dekat didepan umum, sehingga sebagian orang menyangka mereka terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Bukan hal aneh jika kalian melihat dua sejoli itu tengah bersama-sama dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Dan, berbekal rasa cinta, nekat, dan dukungan positif dari orang-orang sekitarnya, Kibum pun dengan berani mengajak Siwon berkencan dan berakhir dengan Kibum yang menyatakan 'saranghae' kepada Siwon. Tentu saja Kibum sangat gugup setengah mati saat itu, belum lagi Siwon yang tak kunjung memberikan reaksi. Siwon bukanlah orang yang kepribadiannya mudah terbaca, dan itulah yang membuat Kibum sangat frustasi dan rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas dari atap gedung pencakar langit saat itu.

Namun niat terjun bebas tersebut harus Kibum hapuskan karna ternyata Siwon mengucapkan 'nado saranghae' seraya tersenyum tulus kearah Kibum. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bahagianya Kibum saat itu? Hei, Kibum sudah kira bahwa Siwon juga mencintainya. Namun namja itu terlalu gengsi, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kibum.

Mulanya Kibum mengira suasana diantara dirinya dan Siwon akan sedikit awkward setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun ternyata dugaan Kibum salah, Siwon memperlakukannya dengan baik. Malah Siwon membuat Kibum semakin jatuh hati kepada namja berbadan atletis tersebut. Sungguh couple yang membuat semua orang iri.

Namun, takdir setiap manusia siapa yang tahu. Tak disangka-sangka, kisah cinta Kibum & Siwon akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalian bertanya bagaimana Kibum setelah mengalami kejadian tersebut? Sakit hati, merasa terhina, merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh. Ya, bisa dibilang Kibum menyesal pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Choi Siwon. Dan lebih menyesalnya, dia pernah cinta mati kepada namja tersebut.

Apakah kalian merasa heran ketika menemukan fakta bahwa sekarang Siwon dan Kibum satu universitas? Sebenarnya sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu, Siwon kembali ke Korea. Dia melanjutkan kuliah di Zaffiro University, salah satu kampus terbaik di Korea Selatan. Alasan dia pulang, karna appa-nya menyuruh namja itu untuk sekaligus menghandle perusahaan, walaupun hanya sekedar membantu.

Siwon sebenarnya tahu bahwa dia satu Universitas dengan Kibum, yeoja yang pernah dicampakkannya dulu. Namun setiap kali dia ingin mendekati yeoja tersebut, Siwon merasa nyalinya menciut. Dia mungkin terlalu malu dan merasa tak pantas untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan yeoja yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Ice Princess oleh orang-orang. Setidaknya, dulu dia memberikan alasan logis atau pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum dia pergi ke luar negri. Tapi kenyataannya, dia malah seenaknya pergi seolah-olah Kibum bukanlah orang yang penting untuknya. Katakan dia terlalu pengecut, terlalu takut untuk sekejap melawan takdir. Ah, Choi Siwon memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Jangan salahkan jika Kibum bersumpah untuk tidak akan mempercayai yang namanya seorang pria lagi. Dia menjadi seperti itu karna kau, Choi Siwon! Cih!

**.**

Drrt..Drrt

Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika handphone miliknya bergetar di dalam saku kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat nama 'Lee Hyukjae' yang tertera sebagai pemanggil. Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol answer,

"Yeoboseo, Hyuk-ah?"

"..."

"Tak masuk? Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau tenang saja, rapat kali ini tidak terlalu penting, lagipula kita kan punya anggota baru."

"..."

"Ne, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Annyeong~"

PLIP!

Kibum memutuskan panggilan tersebut seraya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Astaga! 5 menit lagi kelasnya dimulai, saking asiknya dia melamunkan masa lalu dia jadi lupa waktu. Dengan rusuh Kibum membereskan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tak memperdulikan buku-bukunya yang akan jatuh atau apa, Kibum dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan bangku taman tersebut. Saking rusuhnya, Kibum tak sadar jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari arah kejauhan. Namja itu terlihat mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kau tetap menggemaskan, Bummie-ah."

**VvVvV**

Ckittt!

Donghae menginjak kasar rem mobil yang tengah dikemudikannya, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang cukup menyayat karna ban mobil yang bergesekan kuat dengan tanah dibawahnya. Tatapan mata Donghae terlihat nyalang memandangi sekitar,sementara tangannya masih mencengkram setir kemudi dengan kuat. Membuat tangannya sedikit memerah.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Suara panik dan sedikit bergetar disampingnya membuat Donghae menoleh sekilas, dilihatnya seorang yeoja manis yang tengah memasang tampang shock dengan kedua tangan menempel didada. Namja tampan itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat tertahan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Bantuan apa, Oppa?"

"Aku, aku mohon kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku ketika di kampus." Donghae mengubah posisinya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Dan, tolong bujuk Eomma-ku supaya aku bisa kembali ke apartementku."

Ekpresi terkejut sekilas tergambar di wajah Sungmin, dengan cepat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae. "W-wae, Oppa? Apa kau tak nyaman karna aku terus-terusan berada di dekatmu?"

"Aniya-aniya." Donghae segera membantah ucapan Sungmin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya. Apalagi kau mahasiswi baru, setidaknya image-mu tidak boleh buruk di mata orang-orang."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Sungmin akui ucapan Donghae yang sarat akan kenarsisan itu memang benar. Donghae seorang Flower Boy di Zaffiro Univeristy, dia bahkan punya fansclub. Dengan adanya Sungmin, bukan berarti sebenarnya itu adalah masalah? Apalagi Sungmin selalu bersama dengan Donghae ketika berangkat dan pulang kuliah. Memang, respon dari orang-orang sekitar masih dalam tahap wajar. Banyak yang ramah padanya, walaupun ada juga yang bersikap cuek dan ketus kepada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan berbicara pada Heechul-ajhumma." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, sedikit terpaksa sepertinya. "Dan juga, kau benar! Tidak seharusnya aku berlama-lama menumpang di rumah keluarga Lee, besok aku akan mencari apartement yang tak terlalu jauh dari kampus."

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Tetapi bukan maksudku untuk mengu-"

"Arraseo. Lagipula, aku juga merasa tak enak bila terus-terusan tinggal disana. Gwenchana, Oppa." Sungmin mengelus pelan bahu Donghae seraya tersenyum, menenangkan namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum tulus, "Gomawo, Sungmin-ah."

"Ne~" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai. Aku duluan ne, Oppa?!"

"Ne. Annyeong~"

Donghae melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin. Yeoja itu membalas kecil lambaian tangan namja tampan tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia kembali membalikan badannya dan terus berjalan memasuki wilayah Zaffiro South University. Senyum aneh terulas di bibirnya. "Bahkan dia tak mengantarku seperti biasanya, Museun iriya sasil? (Ada apa sebenarnya?)"

**VvVvV**

Senandungan kecil terlontar dari bibir sexy milik Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak asik bergelut dengan PSP-nya seraya berjalan santai di koridor Zaffiro South University. Rencananya, dia ingin pergi ke taman atau ke tempat-tempat yang mendukung kegiatannya bermain game saat ini. Mumpung kelas pertamanya dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika retina matanya menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Yeoja itu tampak berjalan dengan lambat, dan kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya seperti kehilangan semangat. Dengan cepat namja itu mem-pause kan gamenya lalu memasukan benda hitam persegi panjang itu kedalam tas.

"Annyeong Sungmin-sshi."

"Ah, Annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi." Sungmin terlonjak kecil ketika mendengar suara bass yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak terus-menerus melihat kearah belakang Sungmin. Seakan mencari seseorang.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Hae-hyung?"

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin kembali terlihat murung. "Ne, aku sendirian. Donghae Oppa sepertinya ada urusan."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Padahal ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sayang sekali."

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi!" Sungmin berseru. Membuat Kyuhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya kearah yeoja manis itu. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Em, apakah Donghae Oppa sudah mempunyai pacar? Atau, seseorang yang tengah dekat dengannya?"

"He?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Setahuku Donghae hyung single, dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan yeoja walaupun banyak yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Malah dulu aku menyangka kekasih Hae hyung itu kau! Ternyata aku salah yah? Aigoo~" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, tentu saja bukan! Kau salah tafsir, Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Hei, kau terlihat kurang bersemangat Sungmin-sshi, ada apa? Aku tak keberatan jika kau mau membagi masalahmu padaku." Kyuhyun berseru. Dua sejoli tersebut tengah berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor, entah kemana tujuan mereka saat ini.

Sungmin terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat. "Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya patah hati?"

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Patah hati? Emm, entahlah. Sepertinya belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ternyata rasanya sakit sekali, Kyuhyun-sshi." Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sudah seperti apa sekarang.

'Apa dia sedang patah hati?' Kyuhyun berbatin seraya melirik kearah Sungmin. Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada tangan Sungmin yang tengah meremas kuat dress bagian bawahnya. See, bukankah gerak-gerik Sungmin sudah menunjukan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang patah hati?

Sreet~

"Eoh?"

"Jangan diremas kuat seperti itu, nanti dressmu kusut dan tanganmu akan memerah." Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan lembut. Sementara sang empunya tangan terlihat sedikit shock.

"Seberat apapun masalahmu, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terpuruk dalam masalah tersebut. Dan, kau bisa menjadikan aku teman curhatmu jika kau mau."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum, sangat tampan. Sepersekian detik Sungmin tampak terpaku ketika menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang yah~ termasuk kategori charming menurutnya. Namun dengan cepat mata bulat itupun mengerjap-ngerjap, membuat wajah Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, ta-tanganmu."

Kyuhyun terlihat memasang wajah 'ada apa?' ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Namun ketika penglihatannya menangkap tangan Sungmin yang tengah digenggam olehnya, refleks Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan tersebut. Dengan tangan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, Kyuhyun membungkuk singkat kearah Sungmin.

"Mi-mianhae, itu gerakan refleks."

"Gwenchana. Gomawo atas sarannya, kau sangat membantu, GaemGyu-sshi!" Sungmin tersenyum ceria kearah Kyuhyun. "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Kyuhyun mengacak singkat rambut Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil ketika melihat sikap Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan pagi ini. "Jadi sekarang kita teman 'kan, BunnyMin-sshi?"

"Eh? BunnyMin? Wae?"

"Ne, karna kau mirip kelinci. Menggemaskan dan suka malu-malu gengsi, uhuk!"

"MWO? YA!"

**VvVvV**

Hyukjae terlihat sesekali membenahi letak kantung belajaan yang berada di tangannya. Cukup berat, karna berisi stok camilan dan bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Ditambah ada beberapa botol wine didalamnya. Wine? Salah jika kalian berpikir kalau Hyukjae adalah tipe orang yang suka minuman beralkohol itu. Donghae? Namja itu apalagi, wajahnya akan seketika memerah jika dia meneguk sedikit saja minuman seperti itu. Lantas, untuk apa Hyukjae membeli, Ehmm beberapa botol wine?

Sewaktu tadi di minimarket, kebetulan sedang ada event promosi salah satu produk wine, seingat Hyukjae wine itu produk luar. Mulanya Hyukjae memang tak tertarik, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Hyukjae sudah lama tidak meminum Wine, jadi meminum sedikit tak apa-apa kan? Apalagi sedang tidak ada Donghae dirumah, lumayanlah wine tersebut bisa merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran Hyukjae nantinya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang memarahinya.

Hyukjae menekan beberapa digit angka pada alat yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah berhasil mencocokan angka-angka tersebut, Hyukjae segera menekan dan menarik pintu rumahnya lalu dengan cepat dia masuk kedalamnya. Sedikit susah Hyukjae menutup pintu itu kembali karna kantung belanjaan yang berada ditangannya.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan, perlu kubantu?"

DEG!

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang, dia kenal jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Dengan gerakan lambat, Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tengah duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan pose tangan bertumpu didada serta tampang yang dibuat sedingin mungkin. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kelu, shit! Bagaimana bisa Donghae tiba-tiba saja ada di rumah?

"Ha-Hae~"

Hyukjae sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat Donghae beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan kearahnya, masih dengan tampang cool-nya, tentu saja.

"Berat sekali, apa saja yang kau beli, huh?" Donghae mulai melihat-lihat isi dari kantung belanjaan istrinya setelah tadi merebutnya secara paksa dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Wine?" Dahi Donghae berkerut. "Untuk apa kau membeli wine? Dan, kenapa sebanyak ini?"

Hyukjae gelagapan, bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan pada Donghae kalau namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan. Hei, tentu saja Hyukjae masih ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam disaat battle dance. Sepertinya tatapan Donghae ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tersbut.

"Su-sudahlah. Lebih baik kau duduk kembali, aku akan mengambil gelasnya dulu."

Dahi Donghae semakin berkerut ketika melihat sang istri berjalan sedikit rusuh kearah dapur. Sekejap Donghae memperhatikan wine yang ada ditangannya, hmm~ Baiklah, sepertinya minum wine bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sesuai dengan perintah Hyukjae, Donghae pun kembali duduk diatas sofa dan meletakan wine beserta kantung belajaan tersebut diatas meja.

Tak berselang lama, Hyukjae kembali dengan 2 gelas wine ditangannya. Hyukjae meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja lalu kemudian duduk diatas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Donghae. Cukup lama keheningan menguasai pasangan suami istri ini, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae yang merasa jengah pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Malas. Kau juga, kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas ketika Donghae membalikan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Tak jauh beda denganmu, lagipula aku ingin istirahat sejenak dari kegiatan organisasi."

Donghae mengangguk, terlihat seperti acuh tak acuh. Namja tampan tersebut mengambil satu botol wine yang berada diatas meja, lalu kemudian mengambil alat pembuka tutup botol wine. Walaupun Donghae bukan seseorang yang bisa dibilang handal dalam dunia wine seperti Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya Donghae tahu cara membuka tutup botol wine itu sehingga terdengar bunyi 'Pup' ketika gabus yang berada didalamnya berhasil keluar.

"Kau benar-benar pulang, kan?"

Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang kearah Hyukjae, "Kau pikir aku main-main? Tentu saja aku benar-benar pulang."

Hyukjae mengangguk canggung. Lalu diapun mengambil botol wine yang tadi sudah Donghae buka dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas milik dirinya sendiri maupun Donghae, kira-kira sekitar seperempat gelas. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan eomma?"

"Eomma?" Donghae mengambil gelas miliknya. Sekilas dia menghirup aroma wine yang begitu kuat menusuk hidungnya. "Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah."

Hyukjae memandang lekat wajah Donghae ketika melihat namja itu meneguk perlahan wine berwarna keunguan itu. Entah kenapa Donghae jadi terlihat seperti seorang pemabuk handal, padahal biasanya dia akan memasang tampang memelas jika disuguhi wine atau minuman ber-alcohol lainnya.

"Em," Hyukjae memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya diatas pinggiran gelas. "Geu Yeoja.. Siapa Yeoja itu?"

Donghae yang tampak sedang menetralkan rasa wine didalam mulutnya seketika memandang kearah Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sekilas smirk tercipta diwajahnya yang perlahan memerah. "Lalu, Geu namja.. Siapa Lee Sooman itu?"

DEG!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar nama lelaki tua bangka tersebut. Dan ekspresi terkejut itu semakin membuat Donghae yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hyukjae darinya. Bingung akan menjawab apa, dengan cepat Hyukjae meneguk wine yang berada di dalam gelasnya. Sedikit terbatuk ketika rasa asing wine menjamah mulutnya.

"Katakan saja, dengan jujur."

Pada akhirnya Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae yang secara tidak langsung adalah sebuah perintah tegas untuk Hyukjae. "Aku minta maaf dulu sebelumnya."

Donghae menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hyukjae. Sebesar apa memangnya kesalahan Hyukjae yang berhubungan dengan Lee Sooman itu?

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah?" Donghae mengangguk singkat. "Kau mengenalku sebagai seorang pengusaha fashion termuda yang anggun dengan berpenampilan berkelas." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur, dia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Hyukjae. Sebagai obat penenang, Donghae kembali menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya. Sepertinya wine sangat cocok dan membantu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Coba saja kau bertemu aku beberapa bulan sebelumnya, aku yakin kau pasti enggan untuk menjadikan aku istrimu."

Donghae mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Hyukjae seraya meminum wine yang berada ditangannya dengan cepat. Tak peduli rasa wine yang ingin membuatnya serasa ingin terbatuk-batuk, Donghae dengan santainya menegak cairan tersebut cukup banyak.

Sementara Hyukjae, yeoja itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat reaksi Donghae yang sepertinya kearah negatif. Cukup khawatir juga melihat Donghae meminum wine dengan cara seperti itu.

"Lanjutkan."

"Hah~" Hyukjae mengikuti jejak Donghae dengan kembali menuangkan wine diatas gelasnya. "Sebenarnya," Gelas berisi setengah gelas cairan wine itu didekatkan disekitar mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku adalah mantan penari strip-tease."

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

Dengan cepat setengah gelas wine itu pindah kedalam mulut Hyukjae, cara minum yeoja itu tak jauh beda dengan sang suami. Cepat seakan sedang diburu oleh sesuatu. Donghae blank. Apa tadi katanya? Penari strip-tease? Walaupun kepalanya sedikit berdenyut karna alcohol, tapi Donghae yakin pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Dan, uhuk," Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk dadanya seraya terbatuk. "Lee Sooman adalah dalang dari semuanya. Dia yang berjasa menjadikanku seorang penari strip-tease."

Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang terasa terus berdenyut-denyut. Donghae mengambil kembali botol wine yang sebentar lagi akan habis itu dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas sampai penuh. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Donghae menghabiskan wine itu hingga tandas. Hyukjae kaget ketika melihat tindakan ekstrim Donghae, apalagi wajah Donghae sudah memerah sempurna. "Stop Hae!"

Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae dengan gelas wine kosong yang berada ditangannya. "Jadi kau berbohong tentang masalah seperti ini padaku, huh?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras ketika mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari Donghae. Jujur, sebenarnya kepala Hyukjae sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mabuk.

"A-aku tidak- OMO!"

BRAK!

Hyukjae sedikit meringis ketika Donghae menarik tangannya cukup kasar dan membantingnya tubuhnya kearah dinding yang berada di belakang sofa. Bertambah berdenyutlah kepala Hyukjae saat ini.

"Penari strip-tease, eoh?" Donghae meletakan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Hyukjae. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak pernah melihat kilatan mata Donghae seperti sekarang. Kilatan seperti marah, kecewa semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Dan sudah dipastikan, sepertinya Donghae mabuk. Memang bagi orang-orang yang jarang mengkonsumsi alcohol seperti Hyukjae dan Donghae, mereka cenderung tidak akan kuat jika meminum minuman yang beralcohol terlalu banyak. Efeknya, gampang sekali mabuk dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyentuh ini, kan?" Donghae meremas pelan bokong Hyukjae, membuat yeoja itu mendesah tertahan.

"Ha-hae~" Suara Hyukjae bergetar ketika Donghae mengusap-usap kulit perut tangan dan pahanya dengan cukup kasar. "Mereka juga tidak mungkin menyentuh inikan?"

"AH!"

Donghae tersenyum licik ketika melihat Hyukjae mendesah cukup keras karna payudaranya diremas cukup kuat oleh Donghae dari luar. "Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh ini kan Hyuk?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia terlalu blank untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, apalagi sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Donghae di tubuhnya, membuat Hyukjae merasa lemas seketika. Tangan Donghae sampai pada bibir merah Hyukjae, dielusnya pelan benda kenyal tersebut. "Mereka juga tak mungkin bisa menyentuh ini kan? JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE!"

Cup

Dengan kasar Donghae manarik dagu milik Hyukjae dan segera melumat bibir itu. Donghae menekan tengkuk Hyukjae, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Ciuman tersebut semakin panas ketika Hyukjae meladeni ajakan Donghae untuk berperang lidah. Sebenarnya Donghae melakukannya dengan cukup kasar, namun Hyukjae tak mempermasalahkannya. Justru dia seakan menikmati kelakuan suaminya tersebut, terbukti dari tangannya yang meremas kuat bagian belakang kepala Donghae dan menekannya kedepan supaya memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Tubuh mereka bertempel sangat erat, tidak ada jarak sama sekali.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya sesaat ketika merasakan sesak, namun tak sampai 1 menit Donghae kembali meraup bibir kissable milik Hyukjae. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, tangan Donghae terlihat meremas 2 bongkahan kenyal milik Hyukjae, membuat yeoja tersebut mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman Donghae turun keleher jenjang Hyukjae, membuat yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Bosan meremas bokong Hyukjae, tangan jahil Donghae pun menyusup kedalam rok merah yang tengah digunakan Hyukjae.

SRET!

CD berwarna abu-abu itupun dirobek Donghae dengan kasar. Membuat kain tersebut berantakan diatas lantai.

"Hae-ah~" Hyukjae mendesah ketika kancing kemeja yang digunakannya dibuka secara tak sabar oleh Donghae. Desahan Hyukjae semakin keras terdengar ketika mulut Donghae membuat kissmark di atas payudara Hyukjae yang setengah menyembul dari balik bra.

"Asshh~ Hae, ah" Hyukjae menggeliat tak tenang ketika jari panjang Donghae menyusup kedalam vaginanya yang memang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh apa-apa lagi selain rok. Donghae mengocok jarinya disana dengan kecepatan maksimal, membuat Hyukjae meringis perih disela-sela desahannya.

Kecepatan jari Donghae semakin cepat saja, membuat Hyukjae terus bergeliat dan menyebabkan Donghae yang tengah membuat kissmark dipayudaranya sedikit terganggu. "DIAM KAU!" Donghae pun kembali meraup bibir Hyukjae, membuat desahan yeoja itu tertahan.

BLUR~

Tangan Donghae dengan sigap menompang tubuh lemas Hyukjae, sementara bibirnya masih sibuk mengerjai bibir Hyukjae. Setelah puas dengan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae segera memangku tubuh Hyukjae keatas bahunya lalu sedikit membantingkan tubuh yeoja itu keatas karpet yang berada disisi sofa. Hyukjae mendesis tertahan.

Smirk tipis tercipta di wajah Donghae ketika melihat keadaan Hyukjae saat ini. Kancing kemeja yang tak terbuka semua dengan payudara yang menyembul dibalik payudara, rambut kusut, peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Dan, jangan lupakan rok Hyukjae yang tersingkap, menampakkan miss 'V' Hyukjae yang basah dan merah. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Hyukjae terkesan seperti korban pemerkosaan. Hei, apa ini bisa disebut pemerkosaan?

Dengan rusuh Donghae membuka celananya yang sudah terasa sempit sedari tadi. Setelah bagian bawah tubuhnya polos, Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dan mengangkangi tubuh yeoja tersebut. Mengocok sebentar juniornya lalu,

JLEB!

"AH!" Hyukjae menjerit keras ketika big junior milik Donghae masuk kedalam ilangnya. Walaupun basah, tetap saja rasanya sakit jika dipaksa masuk seperti itu.

"Hae-AH! Ash, ah~" Belum sempat Hyukjae protes, suaranya tertahan seketika saat Donghae memompa juniornya dalam ilang Hyukjae dengan cepat. Wajah keduanya memerah padam, entah ada arti apa dibalik merahnya wajah mereka.

"Fast-ah, ter-Dong-, AH!"

PLAK!

Donghae menampar bokong kenyal Hyukjae cukup keras. Masih dengan memompa juniornya. "DIAM! APA, (emh) KAU JUGA MENDESAH (ssh) SEPERTI INI KETIKA KAU MENJADI (ash), PENARI STRIP-TEASE eoh?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Dia sudah terlalu mabuk dan hanya terfokus pada kenikmatan yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Kecepatan pompaan Donghae semakin cepat dan keras. Desahan-desahan dari kedua bibir yeoja dan namja yang tengah bergumul itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan didalam rumah megah ini.

"A-aku kelu-AH~"

Cairan Hyukjae yang keluar semakin membuat Miss V Hyukjae basah, suara kecipak dari dua alat kelamin itu semakin menambah panas percintaan pagi dua sejoli ini.

"Ah~" Donghae menghujamkan juniornya lebih dalam seraya mendesah keras saat gelombang klimaks mendatanginya. Hyukjae yang semenjak organism tadi menutup mata dan tertidur karna lelah dan mabuk pun sedikit menggeliat ketika sebuah cairan hangat mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Donghae yang merasakan hal yang sama pasca organism itupun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae dan ikut tertidur dengan pulas. Tak peduli dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang sangat berantakan.

**A/N :**

**Apa itu yang diatas? No comment ah, maaf kalo aneh ._.**

**Maaf kedepannya akan ngaret kayak update-an chap ini. Sibuk banget soalnya~**

**Jadi minder jalan ceritanya semakin freak -.- mianhae yah~**

**Mengenai Donghae & Eunhyuk yang anti minuman beralcohol itu bener kok. Liat aja WGM Teukso, ngakak liat Donghae yang mukanya merah padam dan batuk gara-gara minum seteguk Wine :D**

**Oh iya, Minal aidin walfaidin yah bagi yang merayakan \(•˘▽˘•)/**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**indahpus96|RieHaeHyuk|ressijewell|Fina lie veronica| AyaKYU|Han Neul Ra|nikyunmin|park ji hyun| AranciaChru|Mey Hanazaki|Ana regina|Sibumxoxo|Cho fani|lovehaehyuk|GaluhBenn|puzZy cat|cloudyeye|ceekuchiki|Imcherlonntan|Widyaflys24| |nyukkunyuk|LEETEUKSEMOX|Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia|Kaguya|Lee HaeMi|Anchovy|fitri|eunhae25| harumisujatmiko|kyukyu|myfishychovy|anchofishy|FAIRY KISS|rikha-chan|kyumin forever|Guets -Ryesoung Couple YeWook| 1| Cipok dari sayadeh (ɔˆ ³(´▽`c)**

**Tadinya mau bales review, tapi ini udah panjang banget. Mianhae yah, chap besok mungkin :)**

**LAST,**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kring!

Pintu berbahan kaca itupun terbuka dari arah luar. Menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan trendy. Senyuman terlukis diwajahnya yang hampir dipenuhi keriput ketika matanya menangkap seorang yeoja muda berambut pirang -juga- tengah tersenyum manis seraya berjalan kearahnya.

"Lee Grandma!"

Yeoja berambut pirang itu menjerit kecil seraya masih menampakkan senyum manisnya kearah yeoja yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Grep!

"Apa kabar, Hyuk-ah?"

"Aku baik. Grandma sendiri?" Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyuk itu bertanya balik setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Begitulah. Apalagi setelah aku berkunjung kemari."

Hyuk tersenyum kecil untuk membalas ucapan Lee Grandma. "Ayo duduk." Hyuk menggiring Lee Grandma untuk duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari mereka. Memanggil pelayan sebentar untuk sekedar meminta mengantarkan minum, lalu kembali larut dengan obrolan khas wanita bersama Lee Grandma.

"Bagaimana kabar butikmu, Hyuk-ah?"

"Baik, aku sempat tak menyangka kalau butik-ku ini akan diminati oleh masyarakat." Hyuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tulisan serta simbol yang berada persis didepan butiknya. JS's Boutique. Dengan lambang pearl berwarna keemasan, memberikan kesan elegan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

JS's Boutique adalah singkatan dari JewelSpencer's Butik. Spencer adalah nama inggris yeoja bermata kucing tersebut, Hyuk hanya ingin ada nuansa baru dalam diri terutama hidupnya. Sementara Jewel, sesuai dengan arti aslinya Hyuk ingin butik yang didirikannya bisa sukses dan akan selalu 'lebih' terang dari yang lain. Walaupun Jewel adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, namun entah kenapa Hyuk enggan untuk melepaskannya. Jewel, nama samarannya ketika dia dahulu bekerja di sebuah bar terkenal di kota Gwangju. Ada yang merasa familiar? Dengan wajah atau nama dari yeoja berambut pirang tersebut? That's Right! Dia adalah yeoja yang waktu itu kabur dari bar tempatnya bekerja. Masih ingat? Yeoja bernama asli Lee Hyukjae ini berhasil mewujudkan impiannya. Kabur dari tempat nista itu dan memulai hidup yang lebih baik.

Dengan uang hasil keringatnya, Hyukjae membuka usaha butik. Berbekal teknik jahit-menjahit dari sang Halmonie dan pengetahuan yang didapatnya dari sekolah membuat Hyukjae menjadi seorang pembisnis muda yang sukses. Uang hasil butik tersebut dia gunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, termasuk melanjutkan sekolah.

Jika kalian menyangka Hyukjae masih berada di Gwangju kalian salah besar. Hyukjae memilih untuk melarikan diri ke Seoul, selain Seoul adalah kota metropolitan, Hyukjae juga tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan masa lalu suramnya.

"Ada model terbaru tidak, chagi?"

Hyukjae seketika tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lembut Lee Grandma. "Ada, namun hanya beberapa saja. Maklum, ujian SMA kemarin sempat menyita waktuku, Grandma." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Aigoo~ Gadis kecilku ini sudah besar ternyata. Apa hasilnya memuaskan, eum?" Lee Grandma mengelus lembut rambut blonde Hyukjae. Hyukjae nyengir, menampakkan gummy smile andalannya. "Tentu saja, Lee Hyukjae!" Yeoja manis itu menepuk-nepuk kecil dadanya. Membuat Lee Grandma tertawa melihat tingkah gemasnya.

Drrt Drrt!

Lee Grandma merogoh handbag berwarna merah maroon-nya ketika merasakan getaran kecil didalamnya. Senyuman terulas di bibirnya ketika melihat siapa yang telah menelponnnya. Dengan gerakan santai Lee Grandma bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Grandma terima telephone dulu, chagi." Lalu berjalan pergi menjauh beberapa meter dari Hyukjae setelah Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mempersilahkan.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris ketika melihat punggung Lee Grandma. Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang Hyukjae anggap keluarga. Dari dia kecil, sampai dia menjadi orang seperti sekarang inipun hanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang ada bersama Hyukjae. Eh? Aneh? Baiklah, author jelaskan kembali. Lee Grandma adalah Lee Halmonie, tetangga Hyukjae sewaktu di Mokpo dan.. Dia adalah Halmonie Hae. Teman akrab Hyukjae kala ia kecil.

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah? Hyukjae, si pembisnis muda yang sukses selalu diundang untuk ikut event-event ternama. Yang didalamnya ada banyak designer seperti Hyukjae. Hyukjae sebenarnya sempat tidak menyangka, ayolah Hyukjae itu masih dalam tahap abal-abal, tapi bagaimana bisa dia diundang ke acara yang notabenenya hanya diperuntukkan kepada orang yang sudah profesional.

Tepat sewaktu Hyukjae menghadiri event di kota Gangnam, disanalah Hyukjae dan Lee Grandma bertemu. Lee Grandma bukan designer semacam Hyukjae, namun dia bisa dibilang adalah fashionista dan kebetulan mempunyai majalah fashion ternama di Jepang. Awal mula mereka bertemu memang biasa saja, perubahan fisik alasannya. Hyukjae yang saat itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik, sedangkan Lee Grandma entah kenapa bisa berubah menjadi sedikit modis, jadilah waktu itu Hyukjae sempat tidak mengenal Halmonie dari temannya tersebut.

Namun disaat event itu berlangsung, ditengah-tengah presentasinya tentu saja Hyukjae mengenalkan nama aslinya. Dan, Lee Grandma tentu tidak akan pernah lupa Lee Hyukjae siapa. Memang ada banyak nama Hyukjae dengan marga Lee di seluruh penjuru Korea ini, namun Lee Grandma adalah seseorang yang mempunyai tingkat kejelian yang tinggi. Kalian semua pasti tahu Hyukjae versi kecil berwajah seperti apa, dan dalam diri Lee Hyukjae remaja pun sosok itu masih melekat. Memang perubahan fisik Hyukjae tidaklah terlalu menonjol, matanya masih seperti kucing, dan tentu saja masih mempunyai gummy smile. Gummy smile itulah yang meyakinkan Lee Grandma.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kenangan yang menurutnya paling indah tersebut. Disaat Lee Grandma memeluk dan mengecup dirinya dengan heboh. Bahkan saat itu mereka berdua menangis, sangat kencang dan basah. Merekapun menceritakan tentang kehidupan masing-masing selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Hyukjae sempat down saat Lee Grandma mengajaknya untuk melihat makam Eomma, Appa dan Halmonienya yang berada di Mokpo.

Hyukjae tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya yang diculik dan dijadikan seorang penari striptease. Bisa malu sejadi-jadinya jika dia membongkar rahasia tersebut. Namun Hyukjae bercerita bahwa ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membawanya pergi ke Seoul dan menghidupinya dengan layak hingga dia bisa sesukses ini.

Lee Grandma sempat curiga, namun melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang baik-baik saja mau tak mau membuat dia percaya. Dan, tentu saja Hae tidak pernah luput dari pembahasan yeoja berbeda umur tersebut.

Lee Grandma mengatakan bahwa Hae sedang pergi jauh dan sepertinya tidak akan kembali ke Seoul. Entah kenapa Lee Grandma seolah-olah tidak mau Hyukjae tau tentang kabar cucu tampannya tersebut. Malah, ketika Hyukae meminta ingin melihat foto Hae kala dewasa pun Lee Grandma seolah menolak. Ada saja alasan yang ia punya. Dan mau tak mau, membuat Hyukjae menyerah. Mungkin Lee Grandama memang tidak mau cucunya bergaul lagi dengan orang seperti Hyukjae. Baiklah, Hyukjae terima. Namun tetap saja Hyukjae menyayangi Lee Grandma seperti menyayangi Halmonienya sendiri.

"Chagi? Chagi?"

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Lee Grandma dibelakangnya. "Ne?" Tanyanya.

"Ada cucu Grandma yang akan datang berkunjung kesini."

DEG!

Cucu? Hae? Apakah yang dimaksud Lee Grandma adalah Hae? Oh God!

"Dia bukan Hae, tapi saudara jauh Hae."

Senyuman Hyukjae memudar ketika mendengar ucapan Lee Grandma. Bukan Hae katanya? Kenapa tidak Hae saja? Karna jujur, Hyukjae sangat merindukan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Grandma minta, kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai Spencer Lee yah kepada dia. Jangan Lee Hyukjae." Ujar Lee Grandma seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Grandma?"

Lee Grandma terlihat tersenyum kikuk. "Hanya sebagai ciri khas saja, kebetulan dia tinggal cukup lama di luar negri, jadi dia tidak akan aneh dengan nama inggrismu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Hyukjae tersenyum maklum. Ya, di memang harus mempunyai ciri khas. Lagipula ini permintaan gampang, tidak boleh mengatakan nama asli kepada orang itu. Sangat sepele menurut Hyukjae.

"Anything for you, Grandma." Hyukjae sedikit menggoda sang Grandma hingga membuat yeoja paruh baya itu mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas dan sesekali menciuminya. Untung saja suasana butik sedang sepi.

Kring!

Kegiatan cubit-mencubit itupun terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel yang menandakan seseorang telah membuka pintu butik. Lee Grandma dengan cepat berjalan kearah datangnya suara. Mungkin memastikan orang itu adalah cucunya yang akan datang atau bukan. Sementara Hyukjae mengekor dengan santainya di belakang.

Mata Hyukjae sedikit menyipit ketika melihat seorang namja berbadan tegap memakai pakaian dengan dalaman berwarna putih dan jaket kulit hitam mahal yang membalut tubuh luarnya. Dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu santai berwarna keabuan, membuat namja itu terlihat gagah. Mata Hyukjae mengerjap polos ketika melihat namja itu membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya lalu sedikit merapihkan rambut berwarna brunette-nya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Hyukjae sedikit susah bernafas ketika melihat wajah asli namja itu. Tidak seperti wajah namja Korea biasanya, bahkan terlihat sedikit childish. Tapi Hyukjae tidak memungkiri begitu tampannya wajah itu. Sejenak Hyukjae serasa mengenali wajah tersebut, namun usahanya untuk mengingat-ingat terhenti ketika Lee Grandma memanggilnya.

"Chagi! Cepat kesini!"

Dengan cepat Hyukjae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan kearah Lee Grandma dan namja tampan yang tengah mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk melihat-lihat butik milik Hyukjae ini.

"Nah chagi, ini yang tadi Grandma maksud." Lee Grandma tersenyum kearah Hyukjae. "Ya! Lihat siapa yang berada dihadapanmu!" Lee Grandma sedikit membentak kearah namja itu. Membuat namja itu dengan malas menuruti perkataan sang Halmonie.

DEG!

Mata kebiruan namja itu mengerjap ketika melihat seorang yeoja berambut blonde tengah tersenyum canggung kearahnya. Penampilan yeoja itu santai, dengan hotpans berwarna hijau tosca dengan atasan kaos longgar berwarna kuning senada warna rambutnya yang sedikit dikuncir dibagian ujungnya. Sejenak matanya terpaku pada mata seperti kucing milik yeoja itu, sepertinya dia kenal. Tapi-

"Kenalkan dirimu, chagi."

Sang Halmonie pun menepuk punggung yeoja itu. Yeoja itupun mengangguk singkat lalu dengan cepat membungkuk kearah namja tersebut. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jounen Spencer Lee imnida. Pemilik butik kecil-kecilan ini, Bangapseumnida~" Ucapnya ceria dengan nada suara imut. Membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aiden Lee imnida, bangapseumnida, Spencer-sshi."

Aiden pun menyodorkan tangannya, tentu saja disambut oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum ketika melihat namja tampan bernama Aiden itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tengah menyeringai setan melihat tingkat 2 anak muda tersebut.

"Mission Completed!"

**'She**'**s My Wife'**

**Genre : **Romance**, **Angst**, **Hurt**-**

**Rated : **T**-**M

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik saya! Don't Copas Without Permission!^^

**Warning : **GS For Uke, OOC, The Queen Of Typo(s)!

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah datang. Sang fajar yang perlahan merangkak menaiki langit di ufuk timur pun semakin menampakkan cahaya angkuh-nya. Bias-bias matahari tampak berlomba-lomba memasuki celah yang bisa mereka lewati. Seberkas cahaya pun tak ketinggalan memasuki celah yang berada di apartemen Haehyuk.

Geliatan kecil namja tampan berwajah childish itu lakukan ketika matanya tak luput tersinari oleh cahaya matahari tersebut. Setelah cukup lama menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman, akhirnya kedua mata namja itu terbuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan orbs hitam bening yang sedikit memerah.

Donghae -namja tersebut- dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mendudukan dirinya. Tangan sebelah kirinya bertugas mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, sedangkan tangan sebelah kanan bertugas untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pandangannya terus saja terasa buram.

Donghae menghela nafas berat ketika kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut. Sebegitu mengerikannya-kah efek dari minuman beralcohol yang kemarin diteguk Donghae? Eh? Seolah baru tersadar dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, Donghae segera mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Mwo?

Mata Donghae membulat penuh ketika melihat ruang tamu yang acak-acakan. Ck, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi kata terburuk yang mampu menggambarkan berantakannya ruang tamu keluarga Lee.

"Ssh.."

Donghae meringis kecil ketika angin pagi Seoul terasa menusuk kedalam kulitnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae menarik kakinya hingga lututnya mencapai dada bidang Donghae. Eh? Mata Donghae mengerjap ketika merasakan ada yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Masih dengan menstabilkan nyeri dikepalanya, Donghae pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat ada keganjilan apa pada dirinya.

MWO?!

Mata besar Donghae membulat seketika. Rahang tegasnya sedikit terbuka seperti akan jatuh. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap heboh ketika matanya menangkap bagian tubuh bawahnya polos tanpa penutup apapun. Bahkan -ehem- Big Junior-nya pun seakan menantang wajah Donghae.

"Ah~" Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika angin pagi menyapa tubuhnya. Kebiasaan Donghae memang seperti itu, menikmati segarnya udara di di pagi hari. Yah, untuk sekedar membuat rileks. Donghar sedikit mengernyit ketika angin segar itu membawa bau-bau sedikit aneh. Semacam anyir dan, Donghae seperti tak aneh dengan aroma seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Donghae kembali membulat, Ini bau sperma! Dan bau cairan sejenisnya. Donghae kembali memegang kepalanya ketika sekelebat memori melintas didalam otaknya.

**GOD!**

Kemarin Donghae dan Hyukjae.. Ya! Donghae dan Hyukjae kemarin melakukan 'itu'. Walaupun Donghae mabuk, setidaknya dia merasakan apa yang dinikmatinya kemarin sore bersama Hyukjae.

Dengan cepat Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, Memutar badannya untuk melihat sekitar. Seketika jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika melihat Hyukjae tengah meringkuk di dekat sofa. Badannya masih tertutupi kain, namun baju bagian atasnya sedikit acak-acakkan jika dilihat dari tempat Donghae berdiri. Di sekitar Hyukjae pun tercecer celana yang Donghae pakai kemarin, dan juga sepertinya CD milik Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum miris ketika melihat keadaan sang istri yang meringkuk seperti kedinginan. Namun senyum Donghae bertambah miris ketika mengingat apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti seorang pemerkosa. Donghae ingat jelas apa yang kemarin mereka bahas, bahkan sepertinya akan selalu Donghae ingat. Donghae menghela nafas berat, seraya memijit-mijit pelan tengkuknya. Sepertinya dia butuh penyegaran. Otaknya susah diajak kompromi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan masih memijat-mijat pelan tengkuknya, Donghae pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan santainya. Tak peduli -ehem- Big Juniornya yang terekspos kemana-kemana. Donghae tidak peduli, toh tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartementnya selain dirinya dan Hyukjae. What's wrong?

Heechul memutar-mutarkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia mengecek hendphone tersebut, namun kemudian mendesah kecewa ketika tidak ada satupun kabar dari kedua anak-anaknya. Sungmin dan Donghae.

Kemarin memang Sungmin menghubunginya, meminta ijin untuk menginap semalam di rumah temannya. Mulanya Heechul tentu saja menolak dengan keras, namun karna Sungmin memaksa, Heechul-pun akhirnya luluh. Namun sampai saat ini, tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin menelepon atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan. Sebut saja Heechul berlebihan, sepertinya dia terlalu sayang pada yeoja bermata foxy itu.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Donghae pun begitu. Bahkan Donghae tidak basa-basi terlebih dahulu kepada Heechul. Hilang begitu saja. Ada kemungkinan kalau Donghae pulang ke apartementnya mengingat sudah lama Donghae meninggalkan sang istri. Heechul mendecih pelan ketika nama Lee Hyukjae berputar di otaknya. Sebenarnya jika Donghae bilang kepada Heechul pun Heechul tidak akan melarang, sifat Donghae memang perlahan berubah semenjak dia menikah dengan yeoja itu. Pembangkang dan tak tahu sopan santun. Seperti inilah contohnya.

Heechul bahkan hampir tidak tidur karna memikirkan Sungmin dan Donghae. Firasat Heechul mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Entah apa itu. Untung saja suaminya sedang pergi bertugas ke Shanghai selama beberapa hari, jadi tidak ada yang menegur ataupun memarahinya.

Teet Teet!

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam digital yang tertera di layar handphone-nya. Jam 07.00 AM. Dahinya mengkerut, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Dengan sedikit takut-takut Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sedikit mendengus ketika sang 'tamu' memencet bel dengan tidak sabarnya.

Ceklek!

Dahi Heechul kembali berkerut ketika tak menemukan siapapun diluar. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kearah sisi kanan dan kiri rumahnya, namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun yang dia curigai sebagai 'tamu' nya. Hanya ada beberapa tetangga Heechul saja yang sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Srek!

Heecul menyipitkan matanya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat yang tak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya. Dengan mata yang masih mengawasi sekitar, Heechul pun memungut amplop tersebut. Memeriksa seluruh bagian amplop tersebut, siapa tahu saja ada nama pengirim atau apapun itu. Namun, nihil. Badan amplop itu bersih, tidak ada secuilpun coretan.

Dengan cepat Heechulpun membuka benang yang membelit ampol tersebut. Heechul membulatkan mulutnya ketika dia berhasil melihat apa isi dari amplop tersebut. Kertas HVS yang merangkap dengan sebuah foto. Heechul mengambil foto itu dengan cepat, memperhatikan objek yang berada di dalamnya.

Matanya menyipit, kepalanya sedikit memiring ketika objek seorang wanita berpakaian super minim tengah, -sepertinya- menari diatas stage. Dengan backround botol-botol minuman beralcohol, Heechul yakin foto ini diambil di sebuah bar atau sejenisnya. Foto itu hanya menampakkan bagian belakang tubuh sang objek, sehingga Heechul tak bisa melihat wajah wanita tersebut. Foto apa ini?

Tatapannya teralih pada kertas HVS yang berada di bawah foto tersebut. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat coretan apa yang tertulis di kertas putih tersebut.

**- Jewel 404 -**

Hanya kalimat itu saja yang tertulis di kertas HVS itu. Sebenarnya apa maksud pengirim foto ini? Jujur, Heechul tidak mengerti apa arti semua ini. Atau ini hanya salah kirim?

"Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu, Wookie."

Sungmin tersenyum kepada Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya. Ryeowook balas tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin. "Gwenchana. Aku malah senang punya tetangga baru sepertimu," Ujar Ryeowook.

Masih ingat dengan alasan Sungmin pada Heechul yang berkata bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah temannya? Ya, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak benar-benar menginap di rumah temannya. Menuruti perkataan Donghae, kemarin Sungmin mencari tempat untuk dirinya tinggal selama di Korea Selatan. Dan untung saja Ryeowook, teman satu organisasinya mengajaknya untuk mampir sebentar kerumahnya. Kebetulan juga, kamar yang terletak 2 pintu dari kamar Ryeowook kosong. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal dan membeli apartement disana. Alasan Sungmin yang tidak mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri kepada Heechul, karna Sungmin tidak mau Heechul Shock. Tau sendiri kan sifat Heechul seperti apa?

"Oppa!"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara melengking milik Ryeowook menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sedikit kaget ketika tangan mungil Ryeowook mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Mata Sungmin sedikit berbinar ketika menyadari kalau Ryeowook menariknya kearah sang namjachingu dan gerombolannya. Sudah pasti ada Donghae disana. Namun dahi Sungmin mengkerut ketika melihat Donghae yang berada ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan -seingat Sungmin- Siwon tengah menunjukkan wajah lesu, tak bersemangat. Suram-lah menurut Sungmin.

"Annyeong Oppa." Sungmin menyapa Donghae dan membungkukkan singkat tubuhnya. Sementara Ryeowook dan kekasihnya sudah asik bercengkrama ria.

"Annyeong BunnyMin!" Sungmin mendelik tak suka ketika suara bass milik Kyuhyun menjawab sapaannya. "Ya! Aku itu menyapa Donghae Oppa, bukan dirimu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Sementara orang yang tengah didebatkan hanya melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin sontak merubah mimik mukanya ketika mendengar suara Donghae yang sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Diapun melirik Donghae yang berada di sebelah kirinya, ekspresi wajah Hyung-nya yang satu itupun sama saja seperti Sungmin.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?' Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Orbs onyx-nya maish setia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sungmin dan Donghae. Sementara Siwon, yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Donghae hanya melirik sekilas perdebatan kecil tersebut lalu kembali fokus pada dokumen yang berada ditangannya. Proposal baru, tentu saja sang ketua BEM harus turun tangan.

Aktivitas Siwon sontak terhenti ketika matanya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan di koridor bagian barat. Yeoja berbadan proposional itu tampak sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali tangannya dengan gesit membenarkan letak kacamata yang melindungi mata indahnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua, entah kenapa semua yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu akan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

Senyum Siwon tiba-tiba memudar, matanya menyipit ketika sebuah ide terlintas didalam otaknya. Dengan cepat dia membereskan semua barang miliknya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Ada urusan penting, aku pergi. Annyeong~"

**VvVvV**

Kibum terlihat menggaruk pipi tembabnya ketika matanya menangkap kalimat-kalimat asing yang tercetak didalam buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Salahkan sang Seonsaengnim yang menyuruhnya untuk meringkas buku tebal berisi kalimat-kalimat aneh itu. Sesekali pandangannya melihat kearah depan, memastikan perjalanannya aman.

"Kibum-ah,"

Sontak Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Keningnya mengerut ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedikit tak asing ditelinganya. Refleks dia membalikan badannya, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang Choi Siwon tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tolong garis bawahi, Choi Siwon. Kibum dengan segera membalikan kembali tubuhnya, dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal pergerakannya.

"Ini urusan penting, mengenai proposal."

Kibum terdiam selama beberapa detik, namun tak berselang lama tubuhnya kembali berbalik menghadap Siwon yang masih setia memasang senyum jokernya. "Wae?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Siwon menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna merah ke hadapan Kibum. "Apa ini? Setahuku aku tidak mengajukan proposal."

Siwon kembali tersenyum, membuat Kibum mendecih pelan melihatnya. "Ini memang bukan proposal yang kau ajukan, tapi menurutku ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

Merasa masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon, Kibum pun memilih untuk mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya. Matanya menyipit, "Jung Yunho Seonsaengnim? Untuk apa dia mengajukan proposal kepadamu?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Kibum. Karna masih diliputi rasa penasaran, tentu saja Kibum memilih mengekor dibelakang sang ketua BEM. "Yunho Seonsaengnim bilang bahwa klub dance yang dibimbingnya akan mengikuti sebuah kompetensi dance. Setahuku, event tersebut sangat bergengsi."

"MWO?!" Kibum refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon yang kaget segera berbalik dan menatap wajah Kibum yang menampakkan ekspresi Shock. Mata hitam kelamnya yang membulat serta, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sesekali mengerjap tanda bahwa dia kebingungan. 'Aish, Neomu Kyeopta!' Jerit batin Siwon seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Asshh~"

Hyukjae terlihat meringis pelan ditengah aktivitas berjalannya. Sesekali mata kucingnya terarah pada jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Setiap dia melihat kearah jam, intensitas langkahnya-pun akan semakin cepat. Hei, kenapa dengan uri Hyukkie?

**-**FLASHBACK**-**

'Electric, Electric Shock! Electrick, Electric Shock~

Hyukjae menggeliat kecil ketika telinganya menangkap suara cukup keras yang mengganggu tidur nyenyak nya. Mencoba mengacuhkan suara tersebut dan kembali kealam mimpi, namun sepertinya gagal karna suara itu makin lama makin terdengar keras di telinga Hyukjae.

Perlahan mata itupun terbuka, menampakkan orbs bulat jernih milih Hyukjae. Erangan lirih pun lolos dari bibir Hyukjae ketika rasa nyeri menyerang daerah kepalanya. Hyukjae meraba-raba tubuhnya, seakan memastikan sesuatu. Mata Hyukjae sontak terpejam ketika sekelebat memori kemarin sore terputar di dalam kepalanya. Astaga, apakah itu adalah kesalahan fatal? Apa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Hyukjae hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan untuk semua hal itu.

'Na na na na na na~ Electrick-'

Mata Hyukjae kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara nyaring yang telah membangunkannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, diapun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Akh!" Hyukjae meringis ketika merasakan ngilu di daerah kemaluannya, dengan perlahan Hyukjae mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku rok Hyukjae yang sudah acak-acakkan seraya menekan-nekan (pijat) lembut daerah kewanitaannya.

"Yeoboseo?" Jawab Hyukjae dengan suara purau.

"Ya Eonni! Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menghubungimu puluhan kali kenapa kau baru mengangkatnya, HAH?!"

Hyukjae menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya ketika suara dari sebrang terasa menganggu alat pendengarannya. "Mianhae, aku baru bangun. Waeyo?"

"Astaga, kau baru bangun? Ck!" Hyukjae tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara gerutuan imut dari sebrang. "Sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke kampus, Eonni! Jung Seonsaeng meminta seluruh anggota inti club dance untuk berkumpul."

Mata Hyukjae membulat. "Ne? Berkumpul? Tak biasanya, setelah beberapa waktu Club itu tak beroprasi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa, tetapi lebih baik sekarang juga kau berangkat Eonni! Jung Seongsaeng sebentar lagi akan sampai!"

Hyukjae menghela nafas lirih. Ada apa lagi ini? Tak sengaja pandangan mata Hyukjae terpusat pada sebiah kain berbentuk CD yang sepertinya milik namja. Namja? Hyukjae tersenyum miris ketika tak melihat Donghae ketika dirinya membuka mata. Apakah keputusan Hyukjae untuk mengakui semuanya adalah salah?

"-ni? YA! Palli Eonni!" Hyukjae tersentak ketika suara bentakan itu membuat Hyukjae mendapat sedikit spot jantung.

"A-ah, Aw!-Ne 15 menit lagi aku sampai."

Pipp!

**#**

Dan itulah yang membuat Hyukjae berjalan dengan tidak santai seperti saat ini. Walaupun daerah bawahnya yang masih terasa ngilu, Hyukjae tetap memaksakan tubuhnya. Jangan heran jika jalan Hyukjae agak terlihat aneh. Mata Hyukjae berbinar ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah plang bertuliskan '**Z**'**Dance Club Area' **yang beradabeberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya singkat ketika memasuki ruangan yang sudah diisi oleh cukup banyak orang tersebut. "Mianhae atas keterlambatan saya."

"Ah Hyukjae-ah! Akhirnya kau datang! Cepat kemari, ada hal penting yang pelu kubicarakan padamu!"

"Ne?"

Kibum yang menyadari reaksinya terlalu berlebihan segera berdehem kecil, lalu kembali mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Datar dan dingin. "Kau serius? Bahkan proposalnya saja baru diajukan kepadamu, bagaimana mungkin Yunho Seonsaengnim mengikuti sebuah kompetensi bergengsi tanpa persiapan yang matang." Ujar Kibum.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seingatku kompetensi itu akan diadakan kurang lebih 3 minggu lagi. Kebetulan, tahun ini lomba tersebut diadakan di kampus kita. Sehingga Yunho seonsaengnim mengajukkan proposal kepadaku."

Siwon dan Kibum pun kembali berjalan beriringan, dengan Kibum yang memipin arah. Entah kemana sebenarnya tujuan mereka. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kibum.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kompetensi ini sangat bergengsi. Tentu saja pasti banyak menyedot orang-orang untuk berkunjung ke Zaffiro University. Dan kau sebagai ketua Social Organization, bisa saja membuat Charity Session. Dan menurut Yunho Seonsaeng, hadiah yang didapat separuhnya akan diserahkan ke organisasi kalian untuk memmbantu sesama."

Kibum terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya." Ujar Kibum namun masih dengan intonasi dinginnya. Siwon kembali tersenyum, menarik tangan Kibum (mencuri-curi genggam) lalu menaruh map berwarna merah itu ke tangan Kibum kembali. Kibum mendelik kearah Siwon,

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Jung Seonsaeng, aku masih punya banyak urusan. Tak masalah kan?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya, seakan peduli tak peduli. Matanya sudah mulai terfokus kembali pada buku tebal yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Siwon hanya menghela nafas lirih seraya tersenyum. "Arraseo. Gamsahamnida, Annyeong."

Deg!

Kibum menatap punggung tegap Siwon dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. Tangannya dengan cepat beralih kearah pipi chubby-nya yang terasa menghangat. Namun tak berselang lama, Kibum menggosok-gosok pipi bekas 'dicium bibir' Siwon tersebut hingga pori-porinya sedikit memerah. Untung sekali suasana di koridor utara ini sangat sepi. Choi Siwon sialan! Eh? Koridor utara? Bukankah markas besar Klub Dance Zaffiro University ada disini. Koridor utara memang jarang dipenuhi banyak orang, selain bangunannya yang memang berada jauh di pojok, hanya beberapa ruangan dipakai untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar serta beberapa club seperti Club Dance contohnya. Hah, saking asiknya mengobrol Kibum sampai tidak sadar dia berjalan kemana.

Dengan langkah santai, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju belokan pertama koridor. Seingat Kibum, disekitar sana Klub Dance area tersebut.

"Bajingan!"

Baru saja Kibum ingin melewati belokan tersebut, langkahnya terhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tidak asing ditelinga Kibum. Refleks Kibum memundurkan kembali tubuhnya, menyembunyikan bagian tubuhnya dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah objek. Mata Kibum menyipit.

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Huh, Hyukjae kira ada masalah apa sampai Taemin menelphone-nya seperti tadi pagi. Ternyata Jung Seonsaeng mengatakan bahwa club dance mereka akan bersaing di ajang Seoul Dancing Festival. Sebuah event bergengsi tentu saja. Dan Hyukjae ditunjuk sebagai dancer utama.

Beberapa pihak sempat ada yang mengusulkan supaya Donghae saja yang menjadi dancer utama, karna memang biasanya dancer namja akan memiliki tarian bervariasi dibandingkan yeoja. Namun Jung Seonsaeng berkata 'bagaimana nanti saja'. Tadi Donghae memang tidak ikut kumpulan, entah karna apa yang jelas membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Donghae adalah orang ter-update, tidak mungkin dia ketinggalan info yang sepeti ini.

Hyukjae mengecek jam-nya. Sekitar 25 menit lagi mata kuliah pertamanya akan dimulai. Namun Hyukjae sepertinya tidak akan masuk jam kuliah pertama, selain karna kondisi tubuhnya yang tak mengenakkan, entah kenapa Hyukjae jadi tiba-tiba malas dan perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Hai cantik~"

Hyukjae spontan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengerang pelan ketika melihat si sosok tua bangka menyebalkan Lee Sooman tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mendatangiku?" Hyukjae berujar sinis. Sooman hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan sinis Hyukjae.

"Hanya ingin menagih janji. Bagaimana? Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Hyukjae mendecih keras. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan merubah pendapatku! Aku, tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke tempat laknat seperti itu!" Ucap Hyukjae berapi-api.

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit manis." Sooman berjalan kearah Hyukjae. Dia mengelus pelan rambut halus Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman. "Kau ingat dengan ucapanku waktu itu?"

Hyukjae terdiam.

"Akan memberitahu semua orang mengenai masa lalumu." Sooman tersenyum licik. "Dan kau tahu? Karna kau masih tidak memberi jawaban, aku tadi pagi tak sengaja mengirim mertuamu foto dirimu sewaktu kau masih bekerja di bar. Bagaimana yah reaksi dia jika tahu bahwa didalam foto itu ternyata adalah menantunya?"

"Brengsek!" Reflek Hyukjae mendorong bahu Sooman. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Seringaian Sooman semakin tergambar jelas di wajah keriputnya.

"Jika kau mau menuruti kata-kataku, aku tidak akan pernah brengsek, Jewel-ah." Hyukjae menutup kedua telinganya ketika nama masa lalunya -Jewel- keluar dari mulut Sooman.

"Itu masih masa lalumu. Bagaimana jika aku mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah istri sah dari seorang LEE DONGHAE? Ayolah Dear, kau sudah tak punya pilihan."

"STOP!" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat setiap Sooman berbicara dihadapannya. Sooman hanya bisa memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang seakan seperti tersiksa. Menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya, menyelipkan sebuah kertas menyerupai kartu kedalamnya. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku. Aku akan selalu menerimamu, Jewel-ah." Hyukjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya terus memejamkan matanya erat.

"Nae karkke, Annyeong~"

Brak!

Badan Hyukjae limbung dan dengan cepat jatuh terduduk diatas lantai marmer yang keras. Air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajah manisnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, isakkannya semakin terdengar keras. Hyukjae sudah tidak peduli, toh keadaan disekitarnya sepi.

"Hyukjae-ah~"

Kibum menghampiri Hyukjae yang yang tengah terduduk pasrah diatas lantai. Badannya bergetar hebat, bahkan tangisannya pun sangat kencang. Kibum shock. Kibum mendengar semuanya, mendengar dengan jelas apa isi pembicaraan Hyukjae dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya misterius itu.

"Hyukjae-ah~"

Kibum ikut berjongkok disebelah Hyukjae. Memegang bahu rapuh tersebut. Sementara Hyukjae masih menangis meraung-raung didepannya. Tak tahan dengan suara tangisan dan wajah yang peunh dengan air mata itu, Kibum pun menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan kepala Hyukjae di perpotongan lehernya. Bisa Kibum rasakan kemeja-nya basah seketika karna air mata Hyukjae. Kibum tidak tahu harus apa, yang dia bisa hanya mengelus-elus punggung Hyukjae.

Selang beberapa waktu, setelah dirasa tangisan Hyukjae sedikit melemah Kibum pun menarik kepala Hyukjae dari perpotongan lehernya. "Hyukjae-ah~" Panggilnya lirih.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, membuat timbunan air mata itupun jatuh seketika. "Tolong jawab aku, apa semua yang aku dengar tadi benar?" Kibum menangkup pipi Hyukjae. Menatap dalam mata yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Lama. Lama Kibum menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Hingga akhirnya, "N-ne." Hyukjae berucap lirih, sangat lirih dengan suara purau.

Mata Kibum sontak membulat. Hyukjae is-istri Lee Donghae? Hanya ada satu Lee Donghae di Universitas ini. Dan Kibum tahu yang mana orangnya! "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Enggan menceritakan detail kehidupan pernikahannya. Dan Kibum pun mencoba mengerti itu. "Bagaimana jika ada pihak universitas apalagi Jung Seonsaeng tau Hyukjae-ah?"

Ya, alasan utama Haehyuk menyembunyikan penikahan mereka adalah Jung Seonsaeng. Si pelatih utama anak-anak Klub Dance. Dance diibaratkan seperti sebuah nafas bagi Hyukjae dan Donghae. Mereka berdua tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari dunia tersebut. Jung Yunho, adalah seorang dancer handal asal Korea Selatan. Namanya sudah diakui di berbagai negara sebagai penari handal. Hal itulah yang membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae sangat senang bergabung dengan Klub dance Zaffiro University. Walapun Bagian selatan dan utara terpisah, namun tetap saja guru utama dance disini adalah Jung Yunho.

Satu hal, Yunho tidak mau menerima murid yang sudah tidak berstatus 'lajang'. Entah karena faktor apa, namun bukan beliau saja yang akan sedikit 'sinis' kepada mahasiswa yang sudah tidak berstatus lajang lagi. Hampir separuh dosen di Zaffiro memang seperti itu, sepertinya Yunho Seonsaeng berhasil menghasut para dosen.

Menurut beberapa rumor, ketidakstabilan mahasiswa dalam belajar sesuatu adalah penyebab hal tersebut. Bahkan Jung Seonsaeng mempunyai slogan 'Kalau mau menikah sambil kuliah, lebih baik jangan kuliah saja.' maka dari itu jarang pasutri yang ada di Zaffiro University, walaupun ada hanya sekitar 1-2 orang, itupun dengan umur yang memang benar-benar sudah lebih untuk menikah. Dan lagi, alasan Haehyuk menyembunyikan pernikahannya karna mereka tidak mau ada seorangpun yang mencampuri urusan mereka. Apalagi, masalah mertua Hyukjae (Eomma Donghae). Mereka ingin hidup tenang. Hanya itu keinginan pasangan muda tersebut.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya seraya terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak sedikit. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit kasihan melihat keadaan sang sahabat yang sangat mengenaskan. Kembali ditariknya tubuh ringkih Hyukjae, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya ringan.

"Uljjima~ Aku disini."

Panjang kan? Sumpah saya pegel nulisnya ._.V

Masih ada yg nunggu FF ini? Silahkan dinikmati, mian jika semakin aneh #deepBow

Mianhae gak bisa bales review lagi, kalian lihat sendiri kan ini udah panjang banget? ._.

Ini no edit yah, soalnya saya diburu waktu. Mianhae~

Thanks untuk semua orang yang kemarin review! Author kasih lope sebanyak-banyaknya dah ._.

Oke, review lagi yah? Pleaseee~

See u next Time my lovely Readers! ( ˘ ³˘)

pujikyu

**MIND** **TO** **REVIEW**?


End file.
